Zevie for the Holidays
by jellybean96
Summary: A collection of unrelated Zevie one-shots for Zevie month. Some will be pre-Zevie, some will be current Zevie. Winter time, not just Christmas. Final Chapter: World's Best Skier
1. Christmas Kitten

**Happy first day of Zevie month loves! I hope you are all going to have a fabulous day. I know I am going to. :) Well, here is the first of 31 one-shots dedicated to Zevie for this oh-so-special holiday. They are all going to be unrelated and will mainly feature Zevie. Although, the rest of the band will be present in a few of them. **

**I just realized, tonight is the second to last episode of How To Rock! I'm so depressed right now. But there's going to be a monkey in the episode tonight! Yay! I can't wait!**

**So, now it's time for the story. I hope you all enjoy.**

Zander's POV

I walk into the band room feeling like the happiest guy ever. I have a huge smile on my face, I'm wearing my best Christmas cheer outfit and I have a large bag full of gifts in my hand. Walking in, I see all of the decorations that I and the band put up the other day. There are red and green streamers hanging from the ceiling, giant wall stickers stuck all around the room, little plastic Christmas statues sitting in every possible place, mistletoe hanging from the ceiling right in front of the door going outside. And last, there is a giant fake Christmas tree sitting in the far corner of the room. That had been the most fun to set up. We had all made our own ornaments to represent different things with the band, and on the top of the tree, there is a giant light-up 5. To represent Gravity 5.

I walk over to the Christmas tree and empty my bag of gifts underneath of it. Our band had decided to have our own special Christmas with just the five of us. So, I had gone out over the weekend and bought gifts for everyone. I think I did pretty well at picking out the gifts.

"Please?" I hear someone whine from behind me. It sounds like Kacey.

"Forget it Kacey. I'm not telling you what I got you. You're going to have to wait until everyone is here." Yep. It is Kacey. Which means, the other voice, must be Stevie.

"Please Stevie?" Yep.

"For the last time. No." I turn around and smile at the two girls walking towards me.

"Hey girls," I say trying to get their attention.

They both turn to look at me, "Hey Zander," They say at the same time.

I smile, "So, did you girls get your gifts already?" They both nod. "Awesome, so when Kevin and Nelson get here, we'll start this thing!" I announce excitedly. Not more than a minute later, Kevin and Nelson both walk through the door, each with a handful of gifts that they set underneath of the Christmas tree. After they set their presents down, they both turn around and glance at the rest of us with a look on their faces like little 5 year olds actually on Christmas day. They were also jumping up and down like children.

"Well," Stevie says from her spot on the couch, "we better start. Otherwise tweedle dee and tweedle dum over there, might wet themselves."

"Yeah!" Kevin and Nelson say in unison. Then they pause and look at Stevie, "HEY!" Stevie just smirks at them.

"Okay then! Time for presents." I say as everyone sits down and I bend down under the tree to hand out everyone's presents. After everyone has all of their presents, we all open them.

My favorite present that I got, is a custom made ukulele strap that says, Sup Baby, on it. If you didn't realize, that one is from Stevie.

"Man I love Christmas!" Kevin shouts admiring all of his new gifts with Nelson.

"Me too!" Nelson replies.

"Well," I say standing with my presents in my arms, "I'll see you guys all later." I begin to walk towards the door when I hear shuffling behind me.

"Zander!" I turn around to see Stevie standing up and glaring at me.

"Yes?"

"Um, where's my present?"

"Your present?" I say pretending to be confused. Then I smile. "Oh! Yeah, I do have a present for you. Wait here a minute." Then I run out the back door of the band room and carefully pick up Stevie's gift off of the floor, hold it behind my back, and run back into the band room. She's standing in the same spot and looking at me. More like glaring. "Okay. Close your eyes," I say. She does so and I pull her present out from behind my back and hold it out in front of her. "Open." As soon as she opens her eyes, she grows such a big smile that I smile too.

"Oh my goodness! Zander! A kitten?!" She reaches for the kitten and I let her. She pulls the kitten close to her body and cuddles it in her arms.

"The cat's a she by the way," I point out.

She looks up at me, "Thanks. I absolutely love her." Then she pulls me in with one arm around my neck and the other still holding her cat, and hugs me. When she pulls back, she goes back to looking at her kitten.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Huh?" She asks looking up at me.

"Her name, Stevie. She needs a name."

"I know that Zander. I guess I was just too preoccupied with how adorable she looks that I didn't bother thinking of names quite yet."

"Well think. The faster you think of a name, the faster she'll get used to it. And then she'll come when you call her. Simple."

"Okay then, how about…." She furrows her brows and scrunches up her nose. Her thinking face is what I call it, "ZEVIE!"

"Zevie?" I question.

"Yeah, it's Zander, and Stevie. Because you gave her to me, and I want to share my kitten with you. What do you say? Want to share her?"

I think for a moment. How could I not say yes. Stevie's my best friend, and that kitten, Zevie, is just too adorable. "Sure. Why not."

She smiles and I smile back. "Awesome! Well I'm gonna take Zevie and show her where I live, and I'm gonna take the rest of my gifts too. I'll see you guys later. Bye." Then she gathered all of her stuff and headed to her house with her new kitten that she totally loves. Yep, I know how to pick presents.

**Well, what did you all think? I know it's a little short, but this was the first one I wrote. Trust me, the rest of them will definitely be longer than this. Also, I realized that I am two prompts short for this thing. So, if you have any ideas (words, phrases, songs, etc.) let me know, and if I haven't already used the idea, I will definitely use it. Thanks!**

**Jellybean96 out! **


	2. Mistletoe

**Hello loves! Here is the second one-shot for Zevie month! I really hope you all enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock, sadly. But if I did, Zevie would definitely get together in the next episode. Actually, they would already be together. **

**K, go read now. :)**

*Zander's POV*

I walk into the band room but stop in the middle of the doorway once I see Kevin and Nelson up on the same ladder, hanging stuff from the ceiling, with Kacey standing below them, watching and texting.

"What are you guys doing?" I hear someone say from beside me. I turn my head to see Stevie standing next to me, and I smile at her, to which she returns. We both turn our attention back to the disaster waiting to happen in front of us.

"We're decorating for Christmas. Isn't it obvious?" Kevin says to us with a 'duh-isn't-it-obvious' look on his face. Kacey looks up from her phone and then at us, growing a devious smile on her face.

"What?" I ask her. She just motions with her head to above me and Stevie. We both look up and then at each other nervously.

Above us, there is a sprig of mistletoe. Why did this have to happen to me and Stevie of all people?

"I am not kissing Zander!" Stevie practically shouts.

I turn to her, "Gee, thanks for making me feel good about myself Steves."

She sighs, "It's not like that. It's just, you're my best friend. It'd be really weird."

"It's all good. I hear ya." I say back.

"It doesn't matter," Kacey says, walking towards us, "you two are under the mistletoe. You have to kiss. And not on the cheek."

We both turn to face each other and look at each other nervously. We both close our eyes and lean in at the same time, hesitating. Then, Stevie leans in all the way and kisses me quickly on the lips before pulling away and turning to face Kacey.

"There. Happy now?"

"Very," Kacey replies smugly.

Stevie rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Have fun keeping tweedle dumb and dumber from hurting themselves. I'm gonna head to first period." Then she turns and walks out the door. I turn around to watch her leave and disappear down the hallway and sigh. Did I seriously just kiss my best friend? And like it?

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

*Lunchtime, Stevie's POV*

All day. I've been trying to avoid Zander all day ever since we kissed under the mistletoe this morning. And it's kind of hard because we have most of our classes together. I walk into the lunchroom and sit down at our table, pulling out my notebook to try and get some of my homework done now so I that don't have to do as much of it after school.

After a minute or two, the rest of the band enters the lunchroom and makes their way to the table. Kacey sits down next to me and tries to explain to me the latest gossip going around, but I just keep ignoring her, making it seem like I'm actually listening. I've gotten pretty good at it. Kevin and Nelson are sitting across from us, playing the newest version of Furious Pigeons while also trying to eat pizza. How they do that without getting pizza everywhere I do not know.

Then, the one person I've been trying so hard to avoid, sits down next to me really closely. I mean, we've always sat pretty close to each other, but I guess since this morning, I've been more aware of things that go on between the two of us. "Stevie?" I pull out my thoughts and turn my head towards the voice that just spoke. Zander.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"I was just asking if you're okay."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay? I'm totally okay. I'm more than okay. And I think later, I'm still gonna be okay." I ramble nervously. Smooth move Stevie. Why am I so nervous? It's not as if I like him or anything. At least….NO! I can't like him! He's my best friend. Although, he is really talented, and he's really nice, and funny, and cute, and….Woah, wait, what?!

"STEVIE!" I turn towards Zander again.

"What?"

"Why do you keep spacing out on me?"

"No reason. I'm probably just tired."

"Okay." He says unconvinced. There's a moment of awkward silence between the two of us where Zander and I are just looking at each other. Which is really weird, because Zander and I aren't ever awkward.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, we turn to see Kacey smiling at us. We both sigh and look up above us. There is a very long stick attached to the table, slanted, with some string attached to the end of it. And hanging off the string is, you guessed it, mistletoe.

I turn to face Kacey, "Really Kacey? Again?"

She holds up her hands defensively. "Hey, it wasn't me. But I wish it was."

I sigh and turn back to Zander, "Let's just get this over with."

"Alright," he says back and starts to lean forward. I lean forward too, and soon enough, our lips are touching. This kiss is a few seconds longer than the one that we shared this morning and I feel a small spark as soon as our lips touch. When the spark disappears after a couple seconds, I pull away quickly and look at Zander nervously.

"I, um, I gotta go, to the uh, bathroom!" Zander says awkwardly and then stands up from his seat, grabbing his backpack and rushing down the hallway to the boy's bathroom.

"You guys sooo like each other." I turn my head to see Kacey smiling really big.

"Pfft. What?! We do not like each other. We're best friends and band mates, there'd be…issues." I say back to her.

"Mm-hm." She says, not at all convinced with my lousy excuse.

"Trust me on this Stevie. By the end of the day, you guys will be together."

"Whatever Kacey," I roll my eyes and grab my backpack, getting up from the table, "I'm going to the library. Goodbye."

"You know I'm right about this Stevie!" She yells after me as I walk away, "I always am!"

_Oh Kacey. I really hope you aren't right._

*After school, Zander's POV*

Kissing Stevie. That is what I have been doing all day since lunch. And only because of all the mistletoe that we just so happen to end up standing underneath of. Ever since this morning, each one of the kisses that we share, seem to get longer, like we're getting more and more used to the idea of kissing each other constantly. It's really weird though, because all the mistletoe we end up under, is in places that Stevie and I are always at together. It's almost as if someone planned all of this, by watching our every move….NAH! Impossible.

"Hey Zander!" I look up to see Stevie standing in front of me. The way that she's standing, the light from the band room hits her just right to really bring out the beauty in her hair. That beautiful, luscious hair, and those gorgeous brown eyes that I could just get lost in. Woah. Where on earth did that come from? I can't like Stevie, can I? But it could be possible, cause we spend so much time together, and those kisses. They were just absolutely amazing. Maybe I do like her…

*No one's POV*

"Zander!" He pulls himself from his thoughts to see Stevie bending over slightly and waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, hey Steves! What's up?" He asks her.

"Not much," she drops her bag and sits next to him on the couch, throwing her legs over his, "don't wanna go home though. Parents are being jerks again. Mind if I crash at your place tonight?"

"Sure thing. As if I even have the option of saying no, you'd come over anyways."

"This is true." She says nodding her head. "You know me so well Z."

"Of course I do. Is there anyone who knows you better?"

"Not a chance." She smiles at him. He smiles back.

They both sit there in a comfortable silence like always until he looks up. "Umm, Stevie?"

"Yes?" She answers, her head back and eyes closed, trying to relax.

"You might want to look up."

She sighs and opens her eyes, and then they widen. "Seriously?! Again?! We've been doing this all day!"

"Come on. One more time can't be that bad. We should be used to it by now."

"I know. It's just so frustrating. Everywhere we go, there's more mistletoe! It's just so, so-" her sentence is cut off by his lips on hers. His hands move to cover her lower back, while her hands move to his hair, tangling themselves in it. They both pull away from the kiss, breathing heavily, foreheads resting against each other.

"I think that was the longest one yet," he points out, causing Stevie to smile.

"Yeah," Stevie says back, "And I think it was the best."

They both just stay there for a moment in complete silence. Neither of them saying a word. Just enjoying the moment.

"Hey Stevie?" He finally speaks up.

"Yeah?"

"Well, um, today got me thinking, I don't want to have an excuse such as mistletoe to kiss you. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

She looks at him deep in the eyes, and then leans forward again, putting her lips on his. He kisses back and she pulls away. "Does that answer your question?" she asks him with a smile on her face.

"You know, I don't think the answer was clear enough. Maybe you'll have to tell me again." He smiles at her.

She just rolls her eyes and then leans forward again. _Maybe Kacey IS right about these things….._

**Well, did you all like? Cause I think it was good. Tell me what you think in the reviews! Please and thank you! **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	3. New Year's Eve

**Hi loves! I'm back! So that means, you guys get another fabulous Zevie one-shot. I hope you all like this one. **

**And now, story time!**

*Hollywood, California, 2021*

The chill air blows slightly, setting the mood as many different types of cars pull up in front of the massive building on the evening of December 31st. New Year's Eve. The bright lights flash from the paparazzi's cameras as celebrities emerge from their cars, walking down the soft red carpet into the building. As the night progresses along, a classy white limousine pulls up in front of the end of the carpet that leads to the front of the building. The door opens and Hollywood's six most talked about celebrities exit the vehicle. Gravity 5 and Grace King.

Kacey Simon, lead singer, steps out first; her ever most elegant dress reaching down to the ground as she waves to the fans lined up behind the ropes and security guards.

Next, her boyfriend and drummer, Kevin Reed, emerges from the limo, dressed in nothing but the best of Kacey's own clothing line for men. He smiles and waves and then catches up to Kacey, grabbing her hand in his own.

After them, Nelson Baxter, keyboardist; and his fiancé/G5 manager, Grace King. Nelson steps out first and holds Grace's hand as she steps out after him. Nelson wraps an arm around her waist, covered in the silky pink fabric of her dress. She does the same, wrapping her arm around his waist, covered in his suit coat. They both wave to a few people and then continue on down the carpet to meet up with Kacey and Kevin.

After them, Zander Robbins, lead guitarist, steps out of the limo smiling and waving to many of the fans; including the long time devoted fan girls. He then turns behind him and holds out his hand, allowing his wife, and bass guitarist, Stevie Baskara-Robbins to emerge. Zander wraps his arm around Stevie's exposed shoulders because of her tube top style dress, and Stevie wraps her arm around Zander's waist, while her other hand flies to land on her very much protruding belly, due to the fact that she is six months along. Zander leans down and pecks Stevie lightly on the cheek, while placing his other hand over her hand that is on her belly, followed by a small kiss to her belly, receiving awws and squeals from the girls in the crowd. Stevie just rolls her eyes and blushes, and then tugs Zander along down the carpet to catch up with the others. Once all six are together, they pose for a few photos and sign a few autograph books for fans, then head inside the building to join the party.

As they enter the grand ballroom of the building, they take notice of the decorations. There are silver streamers hanging from the ceiling, along with some silver balls of different sizes. At one side of the room, hanging above the stage, there is a large banner that reads, _Goodbye 2021, Hello 2022! _

The group of friends walk further into the room and locate some of their friends and begin a conversation. Stevie leans into Zander and whispers in his ear, "Be right back. I need a snack."

Zander smiles at her, "Okay. I'll be here." He leans down and gives her a quick kiss on the lips and then she leaves to explore the buffet table.

After getting a plate of food, Stevie rejoins her friends and they all migrate towards one of the tables lining the walls to sit down and eat while they continue talking. As the evening moves along, the gang meets some new people they'd never seen before, and see some of their longtime friends who they hadn't seen in a while. They all talk and eat and just enjoy the company of each other.

*3 hours later*

"Alright everyone," an older man, the host of the event, says, standing up in the middle of the stage, a microphone in his hand. "I hope you are all having a good time tonight." Everyone in the room cheers. "Now, before we watch the ball drop for the New Year, I'd like to invite Gravity 5 up here to perform their newest hit, _I Am_." Everyone cheers again as Gravity 5 make their way to the stage, Zander helping Stevie waddle up to the stage and up the stairs. After Stevie manages to get her bass comfortable over her stomach, Zander gives her an encouraging and loving smile, while Kacey begins to speak. "Hey everyone, we're Gravity 5, and WE know how to rock!"

Kevin starts off on the drums while Zander begins on the guitar. Kacey waits for the right number of counts, and then begins singing into the microphone, like she's done so many times before.

**How you spend your minutes are what matters.**

**All tomorrows come from yesterdays **

**When you're feeling broken bruised and sometimes shattered**

**Blow out the candles on the cake like everything's a big mistake**

**It seems you always wait for life to happen**

**And your last buck can't buy a lucky break**

**If all we've got is us then life's worth living**

**And if you're in, you know I'm in**

**I'm ready and I'm willing,**

**I Am**

**When you think that no-one needs you **

**Sees you or believe you**

**No ones there to understand**

**I Am**

**I'll be there to be that someone**

**When you think that no one, is there to hold your hand**

**I Am**

**We're just who we are, there's no pretending**

**It takes a while to learn to live in your own skin**

**Say a prayer that we might find our happy ending**

**And if you're in, you know I'm in**

**I'm ready and I'm willing**

**I Am**

**When you think that no one needs you**

**Sees you or believe you**

**No ones there to understand**

**I Am**

**I'll be there to be that someone**

**When you think that no one, is there to hold you hand**

**I Am**

_Zander continues to play his guitar, as he steps up to the microphone in front of him. He waits for a moment, and then leans forward, singing the bridge. The whole time he is singing, he is looking at Stevie, and she is looking back at him, smiling at each other. _

**And I ain't got no halo hanging over my head**

**I ain't gonna judge you, I'm just here to love you**

**I Am **

**I Am**

_After finishing his part of the song, Zander steps back and does his guitar solo. He is rocking out, jumping around the stage, completely lost in the music of the song. As his solo ends, he stands back up straight and goes to the mic for back up vocals once more. _

**I Am**

**When you think that no one needs you**

**Sees you or believe you**

**No ones there to understand**

**I Am**

**I'll be there to be that someone**

**When you think that no one, is there to hold you hand**

**I Am**

**I Am**

**When you think that no one needs you**

**Sees you or believe you**

**No ones there to understand**

**I Am**

**I'll be there to be that someone**

**When you think that no one, is there to hold you hand**

**I Am**

As they finish the song, the crowd cheers at the bands' amazing performance. Stevie unplugs her bass and walks over to Zander at the other end of the stage, one hand holding the neck of her bass, the other one holding her stomach, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What is it?" Zander asks her, taking his guitar off his body, setting it on its stand and then walking forwards towards Stevie.

"The baby. It kicked!" Stevie says with a huge smile on her face.

Zander's face lights up and he just looks at her. "Really?"

Stevie bites her lip and nods her head. "Put your hand here," she grabs his hand in her own and places it on the spot where the baby had kicked only moments before, "Now watch." She adjusts her bass against her stomach, and strums a few chords on it.

"Woah," Zander says, growing a smile on his face at feeling the baby kick, "that's our baby."

"Yeah," Stevie smiles back, letting her bass fall behind her back, "That's our baby."

"3….2….1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Stevie and Zander, completely oblivious to the rest of the room, now turn their head to look at everyone now cheering and celebrating the new year.

They smile and turn back to each other, Zander wrapping his arms around Stevie's waist, pulling her body closer to his own, as her arms wrap around his neck. He leans forward and whispers in her ear, "Happy New Year." Then he pulls away slightly and kisses her on the lips passionately. He pulls away from the kiss and bends down, placing a small kiss on her stomach where the baby had kicked, "Happy New Year to you too baby." He stands up fully and looks at Stevie to see her smiling. "This is gonna be the best year ever." He says.

Stevie slips her bass off her back and leans it up against one of the speakers, returning to Zander's arms. He wraps his arms around her waist again, and she turns around so her back is up against his chest. He places his hands on her stomach, and she places her hands on his and they both smile. Stevie looks out at all the people at the party, enjoying the company of each other and celebrating the new year. _This really will be the best year ever. _

**You like? Cause I did! Let me know your thoughts in a review! See ya tomorrow!**

**Jellybean96 out!**


	4. Benefits of Hallmark

**Hi loves! I'm back! So here's another one for you guys! I think this is a good one. So enjoy!**

**Oh, quick shoutout to Chloe4Soccor07! You review made me laugh! Thanks! **

*Stevie's POV*

"What's up baby?" I hear that familiar voice say from behind me as two muscular arms wrap themselves around my waist. I smile to myself and shut my locker, turning around in those arms to come face to face with Zander Robbins.

"Hey Z," I say to him and wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a small kiss on the lips. Yes, Zander and I are dating. We have been since the summer started. Although, no one was really surprised because apparently, they had already thought we were dating, or they were banking on us getting together. Wow. The students at this school. Even some of the teachers. Just wow.

"So," Zander speaks up, "after school today. First day of winter break. What are we gonna do?"

I think for a moment and then smile, "Hmm. How about, you, come over to my house tonight. My parents are going out of town tonight for a few days."

"I'm intrigued." he steps closer to me.

"You are?" I step even closer to him so that our chests are barely touching.

"I am, but what about your brothers?"

"They're going to stay with some friends. So it'll be just us."

"I am liking the sound of this," he smirks, "and what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"Well," I bring my face really close to his, "I was thinking, that we could cuddle on the couch. With blankets, and drink some hot cocoa. And watch a movie together. Just the two of us. I might even wear those pajamas you like so much. And maybe," I stand on my tip toes so my mouth is right by his ear. And then the bell rings. I get back down off of my toes and smirk at him, releasing myself from his grasp. I bend down and grab my backpack not saying a word.

"And maybe what Stevie?" He asks me anxiously.

"Goodbye Zander." I drag out as I walk down the hallway towards my last class of the day. A class that I don't have with Zander. As I walk down the hallway, I can hear him calling for me.

"Stevie?! Please?! Come on baby! You can't just leave me hanging like that! Stevie!"

I just smile to myself and continue walking down the hallway.

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

"Are you sure you're fine with us going out of town tonight? We don't have to if you don't want us to."

"Relax mom," I say, trying to calm her nerves, "I'll be fine. I have friends to keep me entertained. Plus, Zander's coming over tonight. So I won't be alone for very long." I tell her nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders.

"Zander's coming over?" my dad asks, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yes dad," I roll my eyes, "Zander's coming to hang out with me."

"Don't forget our rules about boys."

"It's fine dad. We're probably just going to invite the whole school over and throw a rave and get drunk. And then if we feel up to it, we might…"

"Stevie!" My dad says sternly.

I laugh, "Chill! We're gonna watch a movie and drink hot cocoa."

"Still, I don't trust that boy." My dad tells me.

"Well, you better trust him. Cause he's my boyfriend and I don't plan on breaking up with him anytime soon. And he knows that if he tries anything, I'll beat him to a pulp."

"Good for you sweetie. You always were the tough girl that no one dared to mess with." My mom says with a smile on her face.

"And they _still_ don't. Now, Zander should be here soon, and you guys have a plane to catch. So goodbye." I hand my mom her purse and shove the both of them out the door closing and leaning up against it. I sigh in relief that they're finally gone and now they won't be here to interrupt me and Zander.

I pull myself away from the door and head into the main part of the house to get everything ready for my night with Zander.

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

*7:30 PM*

Zander walks up the steps of Stevie's house, and knocks on the door. He waits a moment, and then the door opens, revealing Stevie with a smile on her face. "Hey! Come on in." She says, motioning for him to enter the house. Zander smiles, and walks in, placing a kiss to her temple. Stevie shuts the door and leads Zander into the living room. "Now, you can sit down on the couch, the water is already boiling for the cocoa, and I'm gonna go and change into something more comfortable." Zander sits down on the couch and gets comfortable while he waits for Stevie to return from her bedroom.

10 minutes later

Stevie walks down the stairs and into the living room to see Zander standing in between the couch and the coffee table. She doesn't hear the teapot anymore so she figures that he most likely has their cups of hot cocoa. She smirks and leans up against the doorframe sideways, "Hey there sexy. That cocoa for me?" Zander turns around and his mouth drops open in shock.

"Oh baby. You really weren't kidding about those jammies." Zander says, placing the cocoa on the coffee table and walking around the couch towards Stevie. Stevie stands up straight so Zander can admire her outfit choice much better.

She's wearing a pair of pink booty shorts, with Hello Kitty on the bottom left side of them, posing on a big colorful striped bow. The waistband is elastic and has a black drawstring tie, and there are two simple black buttons on it. On top, she's wearing a light pink tank top with a hot pink color for the straps and the lining at the top, along with two simple pink buttons at the top middle. In the center of the tank top, a giant Hello Kitty face along with the words, HELLO KITTY underneath of it in different colors.

"Of course. I wouldn't kid about wearing this. Now let's get to the movie." She walks past Zander and sits down on the couch, leaning forward and picking the remote up off of the coffee table and leaning back again. She stops for a moment and glances behind her. "You coming?"

He nods his head and then goes over to the couch and sits down next to her, pulling her closer to him with his arms.

"So, what are we watching?" Zander asks as he gets comfortable on the couch.

Stevie clicks the ON button on the remote for the TV, goes to the TV guide and begins scrolling through the channels. "We're gonna watch one of my favorite channels at this time of year, Hallmark. And the movie tonight is, _Hitched for the Holidays_."

Zander groans internally, but it doesn't go unnoticed by Stevie.

She looks at him, "What is your problem?"

"I thought we were going to watch a movie. Not one of these."

She raises her eyebrows at him, "What do you mean, _one of these_?"

He sighs, "One of those TV movies that are really cheesy and you basically already know what is going to happen five minutes in."

"Well, I happen to LOVE these movies. So be quiet and watch."

"Fine," he concedes.

"Good. And don't you remember, I said we could cuddle."

He immediately gets a smile on his face, grabs Stevie around the waist, and hoists her onto his lap. She squeals at the sudden movement and then relaxes against Zander's chest, eyes focused on the screen as the movie starts to play. Zander relaxes as well and reluctantly watches the movie.

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

As the movie gets closer to the ending, Zander continues to be slightly bored and begins to pepper kisses on Stevie's neck, moving her hair out of the way with his hands to get better access. He kisses up her neck and places a kiss on her jaw. Stevie starts to fidget a little at the sudden display of affection from her boyfriend and tries to pay attention to the end of the movie. "He's gonna ride a police horse through the city to her and tell her he loves her." Zander comments through the kisses he is placing on her neck.

Stevie sharply turns her head, causing him to stop kissing her. "How do you know?"

"Like I said before. These movies are so predictable. The people always end up together."

Stevie gives him a glare and turns back to the screen. She watches for a moment and then looks back at Zander as the credits roll, not saying anything.

"Told you," he says and leans forward to capture her lips in his. She kisses back and then pulls away looking at him.

"Would you ever steal a police horse and ride through the city to tell me that you love me?"

He smiles and shifts her so that she is still in his lap, but facing him, "Baby. I would do anything for you. And you know that."

"Yeah. I do."

"Great," Zander smiles and then leans forward again to kiss her. She kisses back, and this time doesn't pull away, but instead, wraps her arms around his neck and tangles her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Zander's arms, because they are already wrapped around her waist, tighten slightly, pulling her body closer to his own, continuing to kiss her, "Stevie?" he says, as he kisses down her neck.

"Yeah," she responds breathlessly.

"I may not prefer Hallmark movies," he pulls back for a moment and looks at her, "But I think if I watch them with you, I can definitely learn to love them."

Stevie smiles at him, "I think I can make that happen." She leans forward and captures him in a kiss, more passionate than before. Yeah, he can definitely learn to love Hallmark movies.

**So, you like? By the way, I've seen **_**Hitched for the Holiday**_** and it is such a cute movie. I suggest you watch it. K bye! Go review! :)**

**Jellybean96 out!**


	5. Tree Lighting

**Hi loves! I'm back! Here's another chapter for you all! Hope you all enjoy this one! **

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

"Let's go guys! We don't want to be late to the tree lighting!" Kevin whines standing next to Nelson in the middle of the parking lot for the Main Square of town. They both shiver in the cool breeze of that winter night. Kacey steps out of the backseat of the car and shuts the door.

"Okay. Calm down. We're walking." She says to the two shivering boys.

"Well walk faster," Nelson whines as well, as Kacey gets closer to them.

"I'm going as fast as I can. We're just waiting on those two." She motions behind them with her thumb.

They all turn to see Zander and Stevie standing at the front of the car.

They're standing facing each other and Stevie is up on her tip toes with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

"Hey love birds! Let's get moving!" Kacey yells at them. They break apart and Stevie drops to her feet and turns her head to glare at Kacey.

"Sorry," Zander says, grabbing Stevie's hand in his own, as they start towards their friends.

"It's okay. But we don't want to be late. We're supposed to perform before the lighting. Remember?"

"Yes Kacey, we know," Stevie rolls her eyes, "you've only reminded us time and time again. Now let's go." The five friends then turn and walk towards the park.

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

As they enter the park area, some security guards come up to them, "Are you Gravity 5?" one of the guards asks pointing at them.

"Yes we are," Zander replies.

"Follow us," the other guard says.

The five friends look at one another and then shrug, following the two security officers around to the back of a stage that is set up. The two men turn to Gravity 5 and motion to the open space where they are standing, the space being surrounded by a large portable fence.

"You can all wait here. We'll get you when it's time to go on." The five nod and the security guards leave them to themselves.

"Alright guys. We have," Kacey lifts up Kevin's arm and looks at his watch, "15 minutes until we go on. So until then, relax, don't hurt yourselves, and get ready to go on!" They all cheer and then go off separately.

Kacey pulls out her phone to text people, Kevin and Nelson go and play Furious Pigeons together, and Stevie and Zander just act like themselves; goofing around, kissing, and singing with each other.

*15 minutes later*

"Gravity 5. You're on." The manager of the event says to the group and then returns to the side of the stage.

"Let's do this you guys!" Zander cheers. "We're gonna rock it out there because we can," he holds out his hand in the correct position and is then joined by the rest of the band, "HOLD IT DOWN!" They all cheer doing their handshake, and then hug each other laughing. Then they all turn and run out onto the stage to hear the crowd cheering for them.

"Good evening everyone! And Merry Christmas!" Kacey says into the mic, "We're Gravity 5, and WE, know how to rock!" The music starts, and Kacey begins to sing. They all remain on the stage, singing and playing their hearts out.

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

"If everyone would please gather around the tree for the tree lighting." An announcer says into a microphone. Everyone in the crowd, including Gravity 5, begin to make their way to the tree. They all stand around it and wait for the lights to be plugged in. "On the count of three," the man in the mic says. The crowd counts along with him.

"3….2…..1….!" The two cords are plugged in and multicolored lights emanate from the branches of the large tree. Everyone cheers, as the opening chords to Oh Christmas Tree ring out over the speakers. Zander walks up behind Stevie and wraps his arms around her middle; Stevie places her hands on his. She rests her head on his chest and begins to sing along to the music with him and everyone else. Part of the way through the song, Stevie stops singing and looks up at Zander.

"Merry Christmas Z." She says to him.

He looks back at her and smiles, "Merry Christmas to you too baby." She smiles and then leans up to kiss him on the lips. When they break from the kiss, they look back to the tree continue to sing along with the crowd.

**Well? You like? Hope you did! Make sure to review! Also, if you are interested in a special project I am doing for Max, please let me know by PMing me. Thanks! Bye!**

**Jellybean96 out! **


	6. An Interrogation for Christmas

**Hi loves! Back again! So, I think you are really going to like this one. It's an AU, meaning Zander never transferred to Brewster and Gravity 5 never happened. I really like this one, so I hope you do too. **

**Oh yeah! Credit for part of this idea goes to Libba The Amazing. Thanks a lot love! This one goes out to you. **

**Enjoy! **

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

"Please Z? I know they would love to meet you." Stevie Baskara pleads as she sits in the big king size bed she shares with her boyfriend Zander Robbins. He is in the bathroom, drying his hair from the shower he just took, and Stevie is trying to convince him to go with her to her parents place for Christmas.

"I don't know baby. Do they even want me there?" He emerges from the bathroom, turning the lights off and walking towards the bed. As he pulls back the covers and climbs in, Stevie talks to him again.

"It doesn't matter if _they_ want you there. Because _I _want you there."

"Well, as long as we get to share a room. And a bed." He says huskily as he leans over and grabs her by the waist pulling her closer to him. "I think that can be arranged," She says kissing him. She places her hand on his bare chest and pulls away slightly looking at his confused face, "so this means your coming. Right?"

He smiles at her, "Yes."

"Great," she leans in and kisses him again, rolling him onto his back. Needless to say, they didn't get as much sleep as they needed.

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

"Why did I agree to this?" Zander asks no one in particular as he and Stevie walk up the front steps of her parents' home, luggage on the ground next to him.

"Oh stop," Stevie says, turning around to face him and fixes his collar, "They're gonna love you, because_ I_ love you. Now don't forget that, okay?"

"Okay," he says with a pouting face. Stevie smiles and stands on her toes slightly to kiss him. She wraps her arms around his neck, and he wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her back. They pull apart when they hear the door opening, revealing Stevie's parents standing in the doorway.

"Stevie!" Her mom exclaims engulfing her in a hug.

"Hi mom." Stevie laughs from within the hug.

When she pulls away from her mom she looks over to her dad.

"Come here baby girl." He says holding his arms open.

Stevie walks forward into his arms, "Hi daddy!"

"We're so glad you were able to make it!" Her mom says when she pulls away from her dad's arms.

"And miss the craziness that is my family? Not a chance!" Her parents just laugh.

Zander clears his throat getting everyone's attention. "Oh!" Stevie exclaims looking at him. "I'm so sorry!" She puts one of her hands on Zander's arm and then faces her parents again.

"Mom. Dad. This is Zander. My boyfriend."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Baskara."

"Oh sweetie," Mrs. Baskara says, "call me Cindy." She pulls him into a hug, causing Stevie to smile.

When Cindy releases him from the hug, he faces Stevie's dad and holds out his hand for him to shake. "Sir," he says when he accepts the handshake.

"Call me John." Zander nods and then releases from the handshake, wrapping one arm around Stevie's waist.

They stand there for a moment before Cindy speaks up, "Oh. Come inside you two, it's freezing out here." Zander and Stevie smile, and then Zander reaches down to pick up their luggage and carry it inside.

"Such a gentleman," Cindy whispers to Stevie as they walk into the house, followed by Zander and John. Stevie just smiles and laughs.

Once in the living room, Stevie speaks up, "Are the guys here yet?" she asks.

"Sam and Ethan ran out to get a few more things, and I think Chris and Nathan are on their way here. Should be arriving anytime soon." Her mom answers.

"Awesome!" She turns to face Zander, "My brothers. Let's just hope they don't go all crazy interrogation on you."

"Crazy what now?"

"But I'm sure you'll be fine." Stevie smiles, patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay," Cindy mom says, "Stevie, you'll be in your old room, and Zander honey, you'll be in…."

"No." Stevie says sternly, interrupting her mother.

"What?" Her mom replies in shock.

"I said no. Zander and I are going to share my room."

"But sweetie…"

"No buts mom. I am a grown woman, not a teenager anymore. I am perfectly capable of sharing a room with my boyfriend. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be up in my room, unpacking," she turns to look at Zander who is standing there with his mouth open, "Zander." She nods towards the stairs.

Zander closes his mouth and bends down to grab their bags, then follows Stevie up the stairs. "That was so hot."

"I know," she says back smirking, even though he can't see anything.

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

Once they reach Stevie's old room, she opens the door and ushers him inside, closing the door behind them. Stevie grabs the bags out of Zander's hands and tosses them on her bed, sitting on the end of it. "Welcome to my haven throughout my childhood." She holds her arms out, motioning to the whole of her bedroom.

The walls and ceiling are simple ocean blue color. The walls, minus the paint, are bare, no posters or photos, for most of it had been removed and boxed up when Stevie left for college. There is a nightstand sitting next to the bed, bare as well. A bookshelf in the corner of the room, books removed. A large and spacious window, sitting directly across from the bed, between the two corners of the room, looking out onto a view of the town. Her dresser, standing in the other corner next to the window, vacant of all clothing. The many shelves on the walls barren; their previous items having been removed and packed up as well.

"So, what do you think?" She asks him.

"It's a little boring." He says looking around the room.

"Well, I did move out a few years ago. So everything got taken down and boxed up. I guess it's a sort of guest room now."

"Hmm. I can imagine it now," he says, walking up to her and standing in front of her, "you as a teenager. Playing your music really loudly from your stereo," he pulls her up from her bed and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close, "dancing around your room like this," they begin to sway back and forth, "in some _very_ sexy booty shorts and tank top I might add," his hands slide down her lower back and he leans forward placing his lips on hers.

Stevie reaches behind her back and grabs Zander's hands before they can slide any further and pulls her lips away from his, "You're such a horndog sometimes. And you better not try any of that when my brothers are here. They might just beat you to a pulp." She smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now unpack." She pulls from his grasp, and then walks around her bed to unzip her suitcase and begin unpacking. Zander sighs and follows her to the side of the bed and unpacks his bag as well.

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

"Stevie, your brothers are here!" Cindy shouts from downstairs.

"Be down in a minute!" she shouts back. She turns her head to look at Zander, lying on the bed next to her. "You ready to meet the rest of my family?" she asks him as she sits up.

He sighs, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Stevie rolls her eyes and pulls him up off of the bed and drags him out the door. Zander follows Stevie down the stairs and into the living room where he sees four men and two women sitting in the living room with Cindy.

The four men look up and once they see Stevie, they all but fly out of their seats. "Stevie!" They all yell as they crush her in a humungous hug that practically crushes her.

"I missed you guys too." Stevie laughs from within their grasp. After a moment, they release her and then stand back. "Guys," Stevie says motioning for Zander to move closer, "This is Zander. My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend huh?" One of her brothers says, stepping forward, "I'm Chris. The oldest." He holds out his hand and Zander accepts it.

"Hi," he says nervously.

After their handshake, Chris steps back and points to the other guys, "Nathan, Sam, and Ethan." Zander waves at them.

Stevie rolls her eyes and steps forward, "Really guys?" she motions towards the two women in the living room. "Lanie and Jenny. Lanie is marred to Chris, and Jenny is engaged to Nathan." Zander nods his head and then follows Stevie into the living room. They sit down on the love seat, Stevie's hand landing on his leg, and his arm going around her shoulders. Chris and Nathan sit next to their respective girls and then Sam and Ethan sit in two chairs next to each other. There is a moment of silence before Cindy speaks up.

"Stevie, Lanie, Jenny," she stands up from her chair, "will you girls help me in the kitchen with dinner?" The three girls smile and nod before standing from their seats. Zander grabs Stevie's wrist and gives her a _please-don't-leave-me-alone-with-them_ look.

She bends down and whispers, "Relax. Be yourself. Answer truthfully. And you'll be fine. Hopefully." He gives her a worried look and she kisses him on the cheek. She stands back up straight and makes her way into the kitchen as Zander watches her walk out of the room.

He turns his head to face Stevie's brothers again and swallows nervously. The brothers all look at each other and nod. Then all at once, they stand up and move in so that they are standing shoulder to shoulder in front of him, and cross their arms in front of their chests. Zander just sits there nervously staring at all of them.

"So, you're Stevie's new boyfriend." Chris says first.

"Well, not exactly _new_. We've known each other since high school. But we finally got together 3 years ago."

"And we're just now meeting you?" Nathan asks.

"We were waiting for the right moment."

"And that moment is three years after you start dating?" Sam questions.

"We wanted to see if we would last. And we did. So, we decided now would be a good time."

Sam nods in acceptance of the answer.

"When exactly did you guys meet?" Ethan says.

"The summer right before freshman year. We both were at the same summer music camp. Had a few of the same classes together and were in a lot of the same group activities. We instantly clicked as best friends. So we kept in touch when summer ended. And each year, we went back to the same summer camp and it was like the school year never happened. But when our last year of summer camp ended, we hardly ever saw each other but we still kept in touch. Finally, about three years ago, we ran into each other somewhere, and we went out for coffee. That's when I knew it was her. So I asked her, and she said yes. And we've been going strong ever since." Zander smiles at the end of his story, his mind going back to the first moment her saw her.

"Wow, some story. I'll buy it." Sam says shrugging.

"Now, you treating our sister right?" Chris says.

"Absolutely." He replies.

"You ever hurt her?" Nathan asks.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He says confidently.

"Ever been arrested?" Ethan asks.

"Nope." He shakes his head.

"Ever been in a gang?" Chris asks.

"Not to my knowledge."

"Ever done drugs?" Nathan questions.

"Never even thought about it."

"STD's?" Ethan whispers.

"Never done it with anyone."

"Not even our sister?" Sam asks.

"Rather not discuss that."

"Ever pressure her into doing things she doesn't want to?" Sam asks again.

"Never."

"Ever done anything illegal?" Chris asks.

"Clean record."

"Alright," Chris says, "you've passed," Zander sighs, "for now," his eyes go wide, "don't think we won't be checking in every now and then to make sure you're treating our baby sister with the respect she deserves."

"Duly noted." Zander nods.

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

"So, did they interrogate you?" Stevie asks Zander that night as they are getting ready for bed. He is sitting on the edge of her bed, while she stands in front of her dresser with a mirror attached at the back.

"Yes. They did." He replies nonchalantly.

"And? How did it go?" She turns around to look at him.

"It was alright. Nothing too intimidating."

"Nothing too intimidating? Please, these are my brothers we're talking about. They will take any chance they can get to terrify my boyfriends. I could barely keep a relationship for more than two weeks growing up because of them."

"Seriously?" Zander raises his eyebrows at her.

Stevie nods her head, "Whenever I would bring one of my boyfriends over to hang out, my brothers would go all postal on him while I was out of the room or something. Then the next day, they would break up with me."

"That is harsh." He says back.

"Ya think? That's one reason why I wanted to wait for a little while to bring you home. To make sure that you were really into me before my brothers got to you."

"Well, everything that they said, none of it made a difference. Because I'm still into you." He smiles.

She smiles back and walks forward, "That's good. Otherwise, I'd have to throw you out." She wraps her arms around his neck and leans into him.

"You wouldn't do that to me," He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, "you love me too much to live without me."

"And you're sure about that?"

"You brought me home didn't you? To your oh-so-crazy family."

"That is true," she sighs, but keeps a smile on her face, "I guess you're right. I do love you too much to throw you out."

"That's what I thought," He leans backward on the bed, pulling Stevie down on top of him, and presses his lips against hers; she kisses back. The kiss grows deeper and deeper until something interrupts them.

"STEVIE!" Zander and Stevie stumble apart, Zander sitting up on the bed, and Stevie standing up against the wall. They look to see Chris, Nathan, Sam, and Ethan standing in the doorway, shock and anger written all over their faces. Both Stevie and Zander glance at each other for a moment and start blushing.

"What are you guys doing?" Stevie asks.

"Well," Chris begins, "we all came to say goodnight to you."

"Like how we used to when we were younger." Sam continues.

"And we walk up to your door to see you like you were." Nathan speaks.

"How could you Stevie?" Ethan finishes.

Stevie rolls her eyes and pushes off the wall, walking towards her brothers, "Guys. I'm a big girl now. I appreciate you coming to say goodnight to me. But you can't expect me to not be kissing my boyfriend."

Her brothers huff and mumble to themselves and each other. "I'm serious guys."

"Sorry Stevie." They all say.

She smiles, "Thank you. Now goodnight." She walks forward and gives each one of them a hug and kiss on the cheek. They all say goodnight and turn to walk down the hallway to their rooms. Chris turns back and looks directly at Zander, "Don't think you're getting off easy pal. You're getting another interrogation next year. If you're still around." He smirks.

"Leave." Stevie says and shoves him out the door, closing it behind him. She turns to face Zander and sighs. Then she smiles and walks forward, "Now. I suggest we go to sleep. Unless you want any more awkward interruptions." She walks around the bed to her side, and climbs underneath the covers.

Zander stands and pulls the covers back, climbing under as well, "Good idea." He leans forward and gives Stevie a small peck on the lips, "Good night."

She smiles, "Goodnight."

Zander reaches next to him and flips off the lamp that had been on and settles down into the bed. Stevie snuggles up against him, and they both fall into a deep, comfortable sleep, with smiles on their faces and happiness in their hearts.

**So, you like? Cause I loved. Well, let me know what you thought in the reviews below. And I'm still looking for some serious Schneider Monkeys to help me with a very special project for Max. Hit me up in a PM if you are interested! **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	7. Best Present Ever

**Woah. I almost forgot to update today! That was close! Well, I really hope you guys like this one, I personally love it! So, enjoy! **

*Zander's POV*

I yawn as I sit up in bed and rub my eyes to wake up even more. I look behind me, and I don't see my beautiful wife lying beside. She must be cooking because of the delicious food I smell coming from downstairs. I stand up and quickly fix the bed before walking out the door and down the stairs.

As I enter the kitchen, I hear Christmas music coming from the radio, and see my lovely wife, Stevie, dancing and singing around the kitchen while cooking breakfast. I walk up behind her while she's standing at the stove and wrap my arms around her waist and begin to kiss her neck.

"Zander," she says, "I'm trying to make breakfast."

"Let it burn," I whisper continuing to leave sweet kisses along her neck.

"I would, but I won't."

"Tease."

"You wanna sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Love you!"

"That's what I thought," she smirks. I just laugh silently to myself.

"Need help with anything?" I ask as I unwrap my arms from around her and lean on the counter next to her.

"Well, you can," then she looks over at me, "put some clothes on."

"What! Why?" I ask her.

"Because Zander, my family is coming over, your family is coming over, our friends are coming over, and I really don't want everyone to see my husband in his boxers without a shirt on. That's why. Plus, those goods are only for me." She says with a flirty smile.

He gives her the same flirty smile back, "I see your logic there. And so, because I love you so much, and don't want you to be grumpy today, I will gladly put on some real clothes." I lean forward and give her a quick kiss on the lips before pushing off the counter and heading towards the stairs.

"Thank you!" Stevie shouts after me as I walk away.

HTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTR

*Stevie's POV*

_DING! DONG!_ I place the last dish of food on the kitchen table and walk over to the door, fixing my hair and checking my make-up in the mirror on the wall in the entryway. I turn to the door and take a deep breath, put a smile on my face, and then open the front door.

"Stevie!"

"Hi Mom! Dad!" I embrace both of them in a big hug, then step aside, "Come on in!"

They walk inside and I take their coats from them and put them in the closet, along with my mom's purse. Then I lead them into the living room so that they can sit down.

"Baby?! I can't find my red flannel!" I hear Zander yell down the stairs from our bedroom.

I walk to the bottom of the stairs and yell back, "Dresser. Top drawer, right hand side. Underneath your favorite shirt to wear at concerts." I pause for a moment.

"Thanks babe!" He yells back. I roll my eyes and go back to my parents. Not a moment later, Zander comes bouncing into the living room. He sees me and my parents and smiles.

"John, Cindy," he says walking towards them, "how are you?"

My parents stand up to greet Zander. My dad shakes his hand, and my mom gives him a hug. "We're just fine," my mom says. "Thanks for having us over."

"No problem," Zander says, "you're family." He smiles at them and they smile back.

The doorbell rings again and I go to answer it when Zander speaks up, "I got it Steves." I smile at him and go back to my parents while he answers the door.

A moment later, he walks into the living room, his parents in tow.

"Hi Martha, Daniel." I say as I walk towards them, giving both of them a hug. They hug back.

"Hello sweetheart," Daniel says to me.

"You're glowing. And I think I know why," Martha whispers in my ear. I pull back and look at her shocked.

"Wha-?"

"I'm a mom. I know these things." Then she smiles, "don't worry. I won't say anything."

"Thank you," I whisper back smiling. She smiles and nods.

I turn back to our parents when the doorbell rings again. "Got it!" I shout before Zander can move. I go to the door and answer it. It's Melinda, or Mel. Zander's younger sister.

"Hey Mel!" I say pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Stevie," she says back, pulling from the hug. "My brother treating you well?"

I laugh, "He is. But if he wasn't you know I would knock some sense into him."

She laughs too. "I do know that."

"Now that that is settled, come in. It's freezing out there," I tell her rubbing up and down my arms with my hands.

"Don't mind if I do," she walks in the front door and removes her coat, placing it on the coat rack by the door. She then follows me into the living room where we meet with everyone else again.

We begin talking when suddenly, _DING! DONG!_ I go to answer the door when Zander wraps his arm around me, holding me back. He steps around me and then lets go of my waist, going to the front door. I hear a little talking and soon he enters the room with Nelson, Grace and their baby girl Lillian, or Lilly (9 months), in Grace's arms. Kevin and Kacey arrive with them as well, Kevin carrying their son, Dante (1) in his arms.

Finally, after what seems like forever, the doorbell rings again. Zander makes to stand up, but I beat him to it, racing to the door. Once I reach it, I open the door to see my oldest brother Chris, his wife Lanie, their two boys Erik (8) and Jeremy (6), and their little girl, Allison (3); my second oldest brother Nathan, his wife Jenny, and their little girl Maya (4); my third oldest brother Sam, and his wife Katie; and lastly, my youngest oldest brother Ethan, and his fiancé Sarah.

"STEVIE!" All my brothers shout, practically tackling me to the floor of my own home. Oh yeah, our house is a pretty big one, considering we live in L.A., are two fifths of an internationally famous band, and are filthy rich. Hence why the party is at our house.

"Guys, can't breathe!" I say from within their grasp. They quickly let go, not wanting to break me.

"Auntie Stevie!" My nieces and nephews shout and charge me.

"Hey kiddos," I laugh, squatting down to their height so I can mass hug them all.

After the hug, I stand up and go to my brothers' female companions.

"Hey Stevie," Lanie says to me as she walks in and hugs me.

"Hey," I say back.

"You look great Stevie," Jenny says.

"Oh thanks." I smile, "So do you."

"I love what you did with the place," Katie says.

"Didn't actually do much. But thanks anyway."

"Thanks for inviting me too Stevie." Sarah says, kind of nervously almost.

"Oh please. You're practically family already." I smile and brush it off like it's nothing. She smiles back.

Once everyone is inside, I shut the door and lock it this time. We all make our way into the living room where Zander and I welcome everyone to our home and then, we eat and enjoy each other's company.

*1 hour and half later*

"Okay, present time!" I say excitedly once everyone is seated where they are supposed to be. Adults on the couch. Kids on the floor. But little babies get to be on the couch with their parents.

All of the kids scream and yell, excited to open their presents. Since Zander and I are the "hosts" we hand out the presents. Well, actually Zander does most of it. Which is perfectly fine with me.

Everyone already opened up their stockings and individual presents at their own houses, so all that's left is the presents to each family. Zander and I go first, giving our gift to each family. My parents, his parents, Mel, Chris and his family, Nathan and his family, Sam and Katie, and Ethan and Sarah. Depending on who is in each group, determines what gift they get. Usually. But I make different little treats, so everyone gets the same thing.

Next, my parents give out their gifts to each family. Then Zander's parents go. After them, Mel has Zander pass out her gifts. Then, Chris's family goes. His kids get all jittery when everyone is opening them. They obviously helped with it. Next, Nathan's family goes. The one from them is pretty cool. After them, Sam and Katie go. They're followed by Ethan and Sarah.

Once all the present are handed out, I stand up from my spot on the floor where I had been sitting. "There's one more present," I say, and take notice of everybody's confused faces. Especially Zander's.

"But I thought that all the families gave their gifts." Zander says to me.

I smile, "This is a special gift, from me to you."

He smiles at me. I go closer to the tree and reach into the branches, pulling out a small square box. I walk back to Zander and stay standing up, holding the box out to him. He accepts it and stands up to face me. With a questioning look, he rips the box open and then his eyes go wide and a huge smile grows on his face.

He looks up at me, box still in his hand, "You mean…"

I bit my lip and nod my head. He smiles even wider and then wraps his arms around my waist, enveloping me in a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him back.

"Dude!" I hear Kevin say, "What did she get you?"

Zander pulls back from our hug and keeps one arm around my waist. Beaming, he lifts the box and turns it towards everyone so they can see it.

Lying inside the box is a tiny baby onesie that says _Daddy's Little Rock Star._

Everyone's faces drop, and then all the adults start cheering. The kids just sit there completely confused. They have no idea what is happening.

"What's going on?" One of the kids shouts over the noise of the adults in the room.

I laugh and look at them, "I'm having a baby."

They all get smiles on their faces and all at once, they jump up to hug me. I laugh and hug them back. Then Mel stands up, and almost pushes the little kids out of the way to get to me.

"Stevie," she says wrapping me in a hug, "I'm so happy for you. I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"Yeah. And I'm gonna be a mom. Life is crazy huh?"

"Very." She pulls away and smiles at me, then goes to talk to Zander.

My parents come up to me, and hug me. Congratulating me and Zander. "My baby is having a baby. Such a proud moment for a mother. I'm so happy for you. Both of you." She says looking at Zander too, smiling.

"Thanks mom."

Kacey squeals when she walks up to me and hugs me. "I'm so happy for you. A baby is the most amazing thing ever. When the time is right, I'm definitely taking you baby shopping!"

"Thanks Kace." I smile and laugh slightly at her enthusiasm.

My brothers all hug me, but not as rough as before now that they know I'm pregnant. "Why did you let us crush you like that before?" Chris asks me.

"Yeah," Sam adds, "if we had known, we wouldn't have hugged you so hard."

"Guys. It's okay. The baby isn't big enough to be hurt yet by your monster hugs."

"Good," Ethan says.

"By the way," Zander speaks, walking over to me after talking to Kacey and Kevin, "how far along are you?"

I smile, "Just a couple weeks. I found out last week and took a test. That's when I knew that this was the perfect opportunity to tell you. To share this wonderful, amazing moment, with all of our friends and family. You're not mad that I waited a week. Are you?"

"Hormones must be taking over. Stevie's going soft already." Kevin whispers to Nelson. But I still hear it. I turn to look at them and glare.

Zander sighs and grabs me around the waist, making me look at him. He smiles. "Just ignore that idiot. And you know, I'm not mad. I'm the happiest man alive. Because the woman I love with all my heart, is having my baby. It's the best present anyone could ever give me."

**So, what did you think? Be sure to let me know in a review. :)**

**Also, I'm still looking for anyone who is interested in participating in my project for Max! PM me if you are interested! **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	8. What Christmas Means To Me

**Hi loves! Hope you all having a fabulous day! Well, here's a new one for you guys! A cute little future fic that I hope you guys like. **

**So, enjoy! **

"Hi mommy!" Stevie looks up from where she's standing in the kitchen over the stove to see her 5 year old daughter Dani, running towards her, with her father close behind.

"Hey princess. How was school?" she asks her as she cooks their dinner and holds their newest addition, baby Max, in her arm.

"It was so much fun! We did so much Christmassy stuff today. And tomorrow we get to make Gingerbread houses at school and daddy said he's gonna come with me because you have Max and will probably be really busy and it's okay because my friend Amy's mom had a baby and she was always really busy with the baby and…"

"Hey Dani?" Stevie interrupts her daughters' long rant.

"Yes mommy?"

"Take a breather kiddo. Did you have any sugar today?"

"Daddy gave me some of his soda." She answers pointing behind her at her father.

"Traitor." He says back to her. She just turns around and smiles before facing her mom again.

"Seriously Zander," she sighs, shifting Max in her arms to get him more comfortable against her chest, "you know what sugar does to her. Now you're going to deal with her tonight."

"Fine," Zander sighs and walks up to her, kissing the top of Max's head and then kisses Stevie softly on the lips.

"Eww!" The two break apart to see Dani covering her eyes in attempt to hide from the sight of her two parents kissing each other.

"Sorry baby girl," Stevie says. "Now, what's that in your hand?" she asks her daughter, just now noticing the piece of notebook paper clutched in the petite hand.

Dani pulls her hands from her eyes carefully, in case her parents are tricking her. They aren't, so she goes back to being super crazy and excited. "It's a thing we wrote in class today. We had to write about what Christmas means to us. Then we got to read them. Miss Nolton gave me two gold stars cause she really liked mine."

Stevie smiles at her daughter, "Can daddy and I read it?"

"Okay," she says slowly, "but only when I'm in my room playing." She hands the piece of paper over to her parents and then dashes off to her room before they can read it with her standing in front of them. They both just laugh and then Zander holds the paper up so he can read it aloud to Stevie who has begun feeding Max a bottle.

"_What Christmas Means to Me. By Dani Robbins. To me, Christmas means that I get to spend time with my family. They are just with me and no body else, except for my baby brother max, but it's okay. He is my family too. All of my family comes to my house for Christmas because it is the biggest one of all the houses. My granpa and granma robbins. My granpa and granma baskara. My uncle chris and auntie lanie. My uncle nathan and auntie jenny. My uncle sam and auntie katie. My uncle ethan and auntie sarah. My auntie mel and uncle brian. My auntie kacey and uncle kevin. My auntie grace and uncle nelson. My auntie molly and uncle dean. And all my cousins. My family is really very big. They are not all a part of my real family though. A lot of them are just friends with mommy and daddy since high school, but I call them auntie and uncle because they are like my family. I love my family. Especially my baby brother max. He is just only little and can't talk yet. Or walk. Or do anything except for get held by mommy and daddy. But it is okay. He is still my family and I love him too. When my family comes over, we like to play games and eat food. Then mommy and daddy play music with their band. Gravity 5. It is always fun because I know most of the words already, so sometimes, auntie kacey lets me sing with her. But not for always. Because she is the main singer. I love my family and Christmas means to me that I get to spend all the time in the world with them."_

"She wrote that?" Stevie asks in shock.

"It's in her handwriting," Zander says nodding his head, continuing to look at the paper.

"That is really sweet. We're definitely saving that."

"You're gonna use it against her when she's acting up as a teenager. Aren't you?"

"Like there's any other reason to save it." Stevie scoffs. Max finishes his bottle and Stevie puts it in the sink, lifting him onto her shoulder to burp him.

"Well, I'm just glad she feels this way now. Cause when she's older, she might not."

"I guess you're right. Let's just relish in the moments now, where she loves to hang out with us." She glances down at Max lying on her shoulder. "But hey , we still have this one."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"It's a good thing you're beautiful and that I love you."

"Yes it is." She smiles. Stevie glances down at Max to see him asleep and looks back at Zander. "I'm gonna go put him down. You wanna check on Dani?"

"Will do." He smiles and turns to walk down the hallway and to Dani's room. Stevie follows in the same direction and then turns off towards the nursery to put baby Max down for his nap.

Once he is settled in his crib, Stevie goes to Dani's room to join Zander and Dani in their game of pretend until well into the night.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! **

**So, the final episode of How To Rock is on tonight. I'm so upset. If you've already watched it, don't spoil anything! I haven't seen it yet cause I live on the West Coast. And I really hate that sometimes. I'm really sad that they don't get another season. I seriously don't understand it. I mean, Victorious, iCarly, BTR, they all have like, 4 seasons. And HTR only gets one. Not fair at all. And they started making all these really dumb shows that they can take off the air. Like Robot and Monster. I saw like 5 minutes of that show, and I couldn't believe what I was watching. It was so dumb. Just like that new show Marvin Marvin. Saw 5 minutes of that too, and it was pretty lame. And Spongebob, that show has been on long enough. I think it's time for that to go too. But How To Rock, one of the coolest shows that has lessons/morals in pretty much every episode, gets cancelled after just one season. That is just stupid and lame, and I can't believe Nick made that decision, let alone considered it. I'm writing them a letter to tell them how I feel. Like seriously, there is so much more stuff they can do with that show. I don't get why they don't bring it back. Ugh.**

**Well, thanks for letting me rant here to you. And don't forget to review, and PM me if you are interested in participating in my special project for Max!**

**Jellybean96 out!**


	9. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Hello loves! I'm back again! Here's another one-shot for you to read today! I really hope you all enjoy this. Also, I figured we would take a break from happy one-shots. So I hope this one makes you sad. I got really sad when I was writing it. So, enjoy! **

"_Earlier this evening, we got word that Flight 239 from New York to California, lost all contact with the airline company as it was passing through the first and __**worst**__ snowstorm California has ever experienced."_ Stevie sits on the king sized bed in her bedroom, the covers pulled up to her chin. She stares wide-eyed at the television screen displaying the late night news.

"_This just in," _the news reporter speaks and Stevie snaps back into reality, _"We've just received live conversation between the airline company and the pilot. As well as live footage from a passerby." _The screen then changes to show shaky footage of an airplane in the sky, and the conversation starts blaring through the speakers of the television.

**Pilot: We are losing control of the plane. We need a place to land!**

**Airline: We are currently locating a safe place to land your plane.**

**P: We just lost one engine due to some flying shrapnel.**

**A: Noted. We can't seem to get a clear enough image of where you are.**

**P: If my calculations are correct, we are just outside of LAX, but we can't seem to find the landing strip.**

**A: Checking in with LAX now….they said that all of their lights have blown out on the runway. They are sending out flaggers to flag you down now.**

**P: We can just barely make out the flaggers. Approaching now. *static and loud noises, yelling* Our other engine has just been lost! We're losing control of the plane! I repeat, we're losing control of the plane! **

**A: The emergency thrusters should have kicked in by now!**

**P: They are blown out also. This storm has completely fried our systems. **

**A: Is it at all possible to land this plane safely?**

**P: It is possible, if we could get the wheels to lower. But they seem to be jammed. **

**A: This is not good. Not good at all. How much longer can you keep control of the plane?**

**P: Not much longer sir. *loud beeping and yelling* We're going down! I repeat, we're going down!**

**A: Do you know where you are at? Do you have any visual? **

**P: Trying to stabilize the plane, but it isn't responding! No visual at all!**

***static noises and background talking***

**A: We've lost communication! **

Right before her eyes, on the television screen, Stevie can see the plane going down, getting closer to the ground. Then all at once, the plane lands on the ground. But it doesn't just land, it crashes. Right onto the runway of the airport. It was a pretty long fall so the plane crashes hard, and even skids across the black pavement of the runway. When it comes to a stop, the plane is beaten up pretty badly and people who had been standing by, along with workers from the airline, rush onto the scene to help with whatever they can. Stevie stares at the screen as the tears run down her face. She can't believe it. That had been his flight. Him, her husband, the love of her life, and father to her two children. Why did this have to happen to her? She doesn't understand why.

Turning the TV off, she just sits on the bed in the darkness, except for a single lamp next to her bed that is on. She reaches over to her nightstand and picks up a framed picture that she has always loved. It is of her and her husband, Zander, on their wedding day.

Their friend Nelson had taken the picture when they weren't looking and they absolutely loved it, so they had it framed. In the photo they were sitting on the beach after their reception. Zander was sitting on a blanket and Stevie was sitting in front of him, leaning against his chest. Zander had his arms wrapped around Stevie's middle, and her hands were resting on his hands. It was late in the evening, and the sun was setting. They were still wearing their clothes from their wedding, because they didn't feel like changing quite yet. In the photo, Stevie was looking up at Zander, and he was kissing her on the cheek.

Stevie smiles sadly at the memory of that day. It was one of her favorite days. She places the photo back on the nightstand and sits back in the bed, just thinking. "Mommy?" Stevie looks up to see her two children Danielle and Maxwell standing in the doorway to her bedroom, pajama clad.

"Hey," she whispers, reaching up to wipe a few tears from her face. The last thing she wants is her young children to see her crying.

"Are you okay mommy?" Her oldest, Danielle, asks, entering the room with her brother Max right behind her.

"Of course I am. Come here." She pats the bed next to her and both children climb up onto the bed, one on either side of her. They both sense that their mother needs comforting and so they both wrap their arms around her waist, hugging her tight. She smiles and hugs them back, one in each arm.

They just sit like that for a moment in the dark. Wrapped up with one another, comforting, loving, being there for each other. "Hey," Stevie speaks up, "Why were you two up so late?"

They pull back and look at her. "Couldn't sleep. Dani heard you crying. So we came in here." Max says looking his mom in the eye.

"Oh, you kids are the best." Stevie whispers, hugging them to her body again. "Tell you what, why don't you both sleep in my bed tonight.""

"Okay." Both kids reply.

The three snuggle down in the bed, pulling each other close for warmth and comfort, and close there eyes, waiting for sleep to take over.

Stevie lies there, cuddled up with her kids and wide awake, well into the night. No matter how hard she tries, she can't find herself falling asleep. However, both her kids are fast asleep, pressed into her sides, without a care in the world. She doesn't know how she is going to tell them about their father.

As she's mulling it over, she hears a noise downstairs. She carefully maneuvers her way out of the grasp of her children, and then gets up out of the bed. She quietly makes her way out of the room so as to not wake her children and goes towards the stairs.

She descends down the stairs, and sees that all the lights are off, except for one single light on in the living room. She continues down the stairs and peeks around the corner to see a man in the living room. His back is to her but she can still make out a few things. He's standing near the fire, rubbing his hands together to get some warmth in them. His heavy coat, now stripped from his body, is lying on the chair closest to the fire. His backpack is sitting on the ground next to him, his suitcases by the door, along with his shoes. What seems to be an instrument case is leaning up against the wall. His hair is stuck up in all different directions, but she is able to see a small tattoo at the nape of his neck.

"Zander?" She whispers, hoping that it's really him. The man turns around and when the two adults lock eyes with each other, their faces break out into smiles.

"Stevie." He says back.

She immediately bursts into tears and runs down the remaining stairs and straight into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in the crook of his neck. He wraps his arms her waist, picking her up and spinning her around, burying his head in her hair, inhaling the wonderful scent he missed for so long.

"I can't believe you're really here." She says into his shirt once they finally stop spinning and her feet hit the ground.

"What are you talking about?" He questions.

She pulls away slightly and looks into his eyes, her own eyes glistening from her tears. "The news. I saw your plane crash. I thought you were gone. I was so scared that you weren't coming home." A few more tears spill from her eyes.

"I got an earlier flight. I had this horrible feeling something was going to happen. So I had the airline company re-schedule my flight."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I tried. But I wasn't able to get through."

She hugs him closely again, "Well I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too. And I told you I'd be home for Christmas. Didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." She stands up on her toes just enough to press her lips against his. He kisses back, pulling her even closer to his body. She pulls from the kiss and from his grasp, then grabs his hand, and leads him up the stairs and into the guest room.

Tonight will no longer be the mourning of a possible loss of a loved one. It will be a celebration. Of their friendship and love. Of their happiness to be reunited again. And at the end of the night, they go to sleep happy and content, glad to be back together, wrapped in each other's arms once again.

**Well? Did you all get sad? I hope so! That's what I was going for! **

**Now, who watched the final episode of How To Rock? I did, and I got very sad. To know that that is the last episode makes me very depressed. That show brought me so much joy and everything. But the cute little Zevie moments at the end, with her leaning on his shoulder, and the hand on the arm thing, AH! So much fangirling! I think my little sister was getting annoyed! When Kacey told Nelson to kiss the person on his left (Grace), I really wanted to Zander to have done the same. Then he would have kissed Stevie on the cheek! But, she would have turned her head at the last second, and they would have kissed on the lips! Sorry for my crazy ranting! I just want more How To Rock, and more Zevie! Also, I saw an instagram photo that someone took. It was a screenshot of a tweet that Lulu posted. I went on her twitter and tried to find it, but I couldn't. :( Anyway, the tweet said, "Well I guess that show has come to an end, I can tell you. I was #Zevie all the way." OH my goodness! If this was real, Lulu totally shipped Zevie! Now they need to make How To Rock: The Movie. And then Zevie will get together and my life will be complete! And Lulu will get ship to come true! Haha! Okay, gonna stop ranting and leave now. K bye! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Jellybean96 out! **


	10. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Hi loves! Here I am! Here's another chapter for you! Don't worry, this one is a happy one. :) I wouldn't give you two sad ones in a row. I'm not **_**that**_** mean. Only slightly. Haha! Anyways, hope you enjoy this one-shot! :)**

"_Zander Robbins and Stevie Baskara. Please report to the principals' office immediately." _The students all hear over the loudspeaker. They were sitting in their 3rd period classes, learning, when they had gotten interrupted by the intercom. Stevie and Zander glance at each other with worried looks and stand, gathering their things.

They begin to exit the classroom when Molly speaks up, "What did you do _this_ time Loserberry?"

Zander sighs as Stevie turns around and goes to lunge at Molly. Zander simply grabs her by the waist and hoists her onto his shoulder walking out the door, and towards the main office.

When they reach the main office, Zander finally lets Stevie back on the ground. She fixes her shirt and then glares at him. "I wasn't actually going to hurt her you know."

"Whatever you say baby. Now let's see what the principal wants," he moves forward and grabs the door handle, holding the door open for Stevie, "My lady."

"Why thank you," Stevie says sarcastically, "Such a gentleman."

"I try," he replies smirking. Stevie nods her eyes and walks to the front desk, followed by Zander.

"The principal wanted us?" Stevie says to the lady at the front desk.

"Ah yes. His office is right around the corner, first door on your right. He's expecting you, so go on in."

"Thank you," Zander says, and he and Stevie head down the hallway. When they reach the correct door, they see the door is open, so they hesitantly walk in.

"Mr. Robbins, Miss Baskara, please have a seat." Their principal, Mr. Kersey, says. They both walk forward and take a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Now, you're both probably wondering why I asked you to come into my office." They nod. "Well, as you both know, our annual Winter Fundraiser is approaching," the two nod again, "Well, I would like you two to perform at the concert."

"Absolutely!" Stevie says excited.

"We'll let the band know right away." Zander adds.

The principal shakes his head, "I don't think you understood me. I want the two of you, Zander and Stevie, to write and perform a song together. You are two of the most talented kids at this school, and I want to show that to our generous donators."

Zander and Stevie look at each other and smile, "We'll do it." Zander says.

The principal claps his hands together once and stands from his desk, "Excellent." He moves to the door of his office and Zander and Stevie follow him. "I'm looking forward to your performance." He shakes the hands of the two students and then shuts his door as soon as they leave.

"Well," Stevie says once they get outside the main office, "we have two weeks until the Fundraiser. Wanna go to the band room and work on the song?"

"Actually," Zander says, wrapping his arms around Stevie's waist and pulling her close, "I was thinking, we could do this." He leans forward to kiss her when she sticks her hand in front of his face.

"Later lover boy," she says, seeing his frown, "first we need to write this song."

Zander sighs, "Fine. If I must."

"You must." Stevie says releasing herself from Zander's grip. She turns away from him and begins to walk down the hallway. She stops and holds out her hand. "You coming?" She asks not even looking back at him. He smiles and jogs forward taking Stevie's hand in his own. She smiles at him and they begin walking down the hallway toward the band room to work on their song.

*2 weeks later*

"You ready Steves?" Zander asks Stevie as they stand backstage waiting to perform at the fundraiser.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I perform all the time. We're just getting onstage in a front of a bunch of adults, to sing a song that we wrote, without the rest of the band. And we're trying to get most, if not all of them, to donate money to the school. Why would I be nervous?

"Baby!" Zander says, putting his hands on Stevie's shoulders, making her look him in the eye. "You're rambling. You ramble when you're nervous. And you've performed a bunch of times, why is this time any different?"

Stevie sighs and moves to sit on one of the benches backstage. "It's different because Kacey isn't singing." Seeing his slightly confused expression, she turns to face him and continues, "Every time I perform, it's with the band. In which Kacey is the singer, and I play bass and sing back-up. I am perfectly fine doing that. I've never sang lead in front of a crowd before. What if I'm not good?"

Zander shakes his head and sits down next to Stevie, wrapping her in a hug, "You're not good. You're amazing." He says quickly, knowing full well that she could get offended and hit him.

"You're only saying that because you have to." Stevie mumbles, her face buried in Zander's shirt.

"I'm saying that because it's the truth." He replies.

She pulls her head back to look at him, "You really think so?"

He smiles, "I know so." She smiles back and then places a kiss on his lips. When they pull back, they just hug again, waiting in a comfortable silence.

"Zander, Stevie. You're on." The two look up to see the assistant principal standing in front of them. They nod and stand up, hugging each other one last time before walking to the side of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the principal begins, standing on the stage, "I just want to thank you all again for coming out tonight to support our school. Before we end tonight, I would like to bring out two students, who I believe, are two of the most talented students attending this school. They are marvelous musicians and songwriters, which is why I asked them to perform here today. Some of you may know them from the band Gravity 5," The audience claps and cheers at the mention of the band, "Please welcome to the stage, Zander Robbins, and Stevie Baskara!" The audience cheers again as the principal walks off of the stage and Zander and Stevie walk on.

Zander and Stevie walk towards the grand piano set up at the back of the stage, and sit on the bench, Stevie in front of Zander. Zander pulls the mic stand closer to the piano and tilts it so that he is able to sing into it, while Stevie holds another microphone in her hand.

"Good evening everyone, thank you for coming out today." Zander speaks, "This is a little song we like to call, _Baby It's Cold Outside_." Zander smiles at Stevie as he begins the music on the piano. Stevie takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, waits the right number of beats, and begins singing the song.

**I really can't stay** – _But baby it's cold outside_  
**I've got to go away** - _Baby it's cold outside_  
**This evening has been** - _Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
**So very nice** _- I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_  
**My mother will start to worry** - _Beautiful, what's your hurry_  
**And father will be pacing the floor** - _Listen to the fireplace roar__  
_**So really I'd better scurry** - _Beautiful, please don't hurry_  
**Well maybe just a half a drink more** - _Put some music on while I pour_

**The neighbors might think** - _Baby, it's bad out there_  
**Say, what's in this drink** - _No cabs to be had out there_  
**I wish I knew how** - _Your eyes are like starlight_  
**To break the spell** - _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_  
**I ought to say no, no, no, sir** - _Mind if I move in closer_  
**At least I'm gonna say that I tried** - _What's the sense in hurting my pride?_  
**I really can't stay** - _Baby don't hold out_  
_**Ahh, but it's cold outside**_

C'mon baby

**I simply must go** – _But, baby, it's cold outside_  
**The answer is no** - _Ooh darling, it's cold outside_  
**This welcome has been** - _I'm lucky that you dropped in_  
**So nice and warm** - _Look out the window at that storm_  
**My sister will be suspicious** - _Gosh, your lips look delicious_  
**My brother will be there at the door** - _Waves upon a tropical shore_  
**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious** - _Gosh your lips are delicious_  
**Well maybe just a half a drink more** - _Never such a blizzard before__  
_  
**I've got to go home** - _Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_  
**Say, lend me your coat** - _It's up to your knees out there_  
**You've really been grand** - _I thrill when you touch my hand_  
**But don't you see** - _How can you do this thing to me?__  
_**There's bound to be talk tomorrow** - _Think of my life long sorrow_  
**At least there will be plenty implied** - _If you caught pneumonia and died__  
_**I really can't stay** - _Get over that hold out_  
_**Ahh, but it's cold outside**_

**Baby it's cold outside****  
**

As Zander and Stevie finish their song, they stare at each other for a moment, and smile. Then they stand from the piano bench and turn to face the crowd. They join hands and take a bow, Zander relishing in the applause and cheers. After a moment, they wave to the audience, say thank you, and then exit the stage, still holding each other's hands.  
"Thank goodness that is over!" Stevie exclaims once they exit the stage, dropping Zander's hand and running her own hands through her hair.

"What are you talking about?" Zander questions.

"That song. Singing in front of all those people. It was so nerve wracking. I'm glad that it's done with."

"Come on Stevie," Zander says, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "you did amazing. I don't understand why you don't sing more often. I mean, we should really talk to Kacey about letting you sing a solo sometime."

She wraps her arms around his waist as well. "Zander, it's never gonna happen. That was a one-time thing. I didn't even want to do it in the first place, but I didn't want to let you down." She tells him, her head dropping.

He takes one hand, and lifts her chin up so she is looking at him. "Hey, don't talk like that. You could never, ever, let me down. You mean too much to me."

"Really?" She asks him.

"Really really." He smiles.

She smiles and rises up on her toes just enough to place a kiss on his lips. He kisses back.

When they pull away, Stevie looks at Zander, "Hey, you know, it's pretty cold outside today."

Zander smirks, "Oh, well in that case, maybe we should go back to my place, and cuddle."

"Hmm… maybe." She says back.

They both laugh, and then grab hands, and make their way towards Zander's truck to go back to his place and, well, cuddle.

**So? You like? Hope you did! Let me know what you think in a review! **

**Also, still looking for more Schneider Monkeys to participate in my special project. PM me if you are interested! **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	11. Maybe It's The Eggnog

**Hi loves! Back again! Here's another one for you all today! I hope you all enjoy this one-shot! **

**Enjoy!**

**AMrocks21: Honestly, I'm glad. That's what I was going for. And, I can't promise no death or possible death. You'll just have to wait and see! Muahahahaha! I'm so evil! :)**

**Also, this one goes out to Libba The Amazing! Thanks for the idea love! :)**

Stevie turns her car onto the correct street leading up to her house. She turns again and pulls into the driveway and turns the key in the ignition, shutting off the car. She unbuckles herself, and sits back, looking over at the teenage boy lying down, passed out in the seat behind her. She sighs and opens her door, climbing out and going to the back of the car, shutting her door behind her. She opens the back door of the car, and pulls the teenager, Zander, out of the car by his arms. She somehow manages to get him out of the car without dropping him on the ground and then closes the door behind them. She takes a deep breath in and pulls Zander up, starting for her house.

"Come on Z," Stevie says, trying to support the weight of Zander's body on her own, as she helps him up to her house, "we're almost there." Zander doesn't say anything, but instead just drags along the cement sidewalk leading up to Stevie's house. Once they reach the front porch, Stevie lays Zander down on the porch swing that they'd spent many of their summer days on, and goes to the door. She digs in her pants pocket to locate her house key, pulls it out, inserts it into the lock, and opens the door.

Leaving the door open, she goes back to the swing, and picks up Zander once again, manages to get him inside, shuts the door behind them, and locks it. Gathering together all of the strength she finds within herself, she drags him through the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. When they reach her room, she practically throws him down on her bed, before collapsing on it herself, breathing heavily. She turns her head to see Zander passed out; eyes closed, mouth open. She laughs to herself and then sits up and reaches into Zander's pants pocket, pulling out his cell phone. She unlocks it, remembering the very corny password Zander had told her a while back, and scrolls through his contact list until she finds the contact that she needs. MOTHER DEAREST. She smiles at how cheesy Zander is, and then selects the name followed by _New Message_. She thinks for a moment of what to say and then begins typing on the keys.

**This is Stevie! You're son is going to crash at my place tonight.**

Stevie hits send and waits silently for a reply. A moment later, the phone buzzes. She picks it up and reads the new message.

**Okay. Thanks sweetheart. Have fun and don't stay up too late.**

Stevie smiles at how sweet Zander's mom is.

**Alright. Goodnight :)**

She hits send and waits again.

**Goodnight.**

Stevie reads the last message and then deletes all of the messages so they don't clog up his inbox and sets the phone down on her bedside table.

Lying back down on her bed, she moves herself so that she is right next to Zander. Her eyes begin to close when she hears mumbling from beside her. She opens her eyes reluctantly and turns to see Zander's eyes shut tight, and his mouth moving, as if he is talking.

"Z?" she whispers, not sure whether to wake him up or let him sleep. He doesn't answer, so she shifts closer to him. He's not making much sense, mostly because he's so quiet. So she leans in to him, hoping to understand.

"Mmm…no. I can't." She hears him say. _He must be dreaming._ "She can't know. It would ruin our friendship forever." Stevie gets curious. So she decides to interfere.

Slowly and carefully, she puts her lips next to his ear and whispers, "Remind me again who you can't tell."

He moves slightly and groans, "I've already told. It's Stevie. I can't tell Stevie." She freezes.

"A-a-and what is it you can't tell St-Stevie?" She stutters, not sure if she really wants to know what he supposedly can't tell her.

"I can't tell her how I feel about her. Because I know she doesn't feel the same way. It'll just complicate things." Stevie freezes up again. _Does he really mean that? Or is it just the spiked eggnog talking? _

Stevie collects herself and leans down again, "You're absolutely right Zander, just keep it to yourself. You don't want to ruin your friendship." Zander moves his head, most likely nodding his head in his dream, and then he relaxes again going back to mumbling random nonsense.

Stevie lets out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and sits up straight on her bed. She glances back at Zander's almost lifeless body, except for the noticeable rise and fall of his chest, and smiles, shaking her head. She thinks for a moment as she lays back down, snuggling close to Zander despite what just happened. _Yeah, probably just the eggnog._

**Well? You like? I hope so! Let me know in a review what you thought!**

**Jellybean96 out! **


	12. Just A Little Cocoa

**Hi loves! Wow. I almost forgot to post a chapter today! I don't know why I didn't post this earlier during lunch. I had time. Oh well. Better late than never, right? Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. **

"Here you go miss. And have a good day." The young blonde barista says as the brunette woman standing at the counter smiles, grabs her drink from the barista and then turns to leave. She begins walking away towards the door of the coffee shop, when something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye. She turns her head to get a better look and realizes what it is. A case. For a ukulele. It's covered in stickers; ones that she designed herself but never gave to anyone, except for one person. She takes a few steps towards the case sitting on the end of one of the tables. She notices the person it belongs to. A man. He has short, semi-curly, black hair. He is wearing a pair of crimson red skinny jeans, combat boots, a grey v-neck t-shirt, a black zip up hoodie that is halfway unzipped, and a black leather jacket.

"Zander?" she asks cautiously, taking another step forward. The figure in the booth turns around to look at her. The moment of truth. He turns around as much as he can and she smiles. He does as well.

"Hey Stevie. Wanna sit down?" She nods her head and moves to sit across from him.

"You look good," she says.

"Thanks. So do you." He replies, taking in her appearance. She is wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved white sweater shirt, a pair of combat boots, a gray slouch beanie and a red scarf wrapped around her neck.

She smiles at him and then decides to strike up a conversation, "So, how have you been?"

"I've been good. How about you?"

"Good." She says followed by an awkward silence. They just sit for a moment. Stevie taps her fingers on her drink cup and then lifts it to her lips, taking a sip. Zander reaches for his cup with one hand and takes a drink as well.  
"What are you drinking?" Stevie asks him.

"Hot chocolate." He replies simply.

"Hot chocolate? What happened to the coffee addict I once knew?" She teases.

"He's still here. But he decided that it's wintertime now and that it's a time for hot cocoa instead of coffee. What are you drinking?"

She puts her head down and looks at him through her hair, "Hot cocoa."

He just raises an eyebrow. "You, Stevie "coffee lovin" Baskara, are drinking cocoa? And then have the audacity to judge me for drinking it as well?" He teases back.

"Audacity? What have you been doing since high school to learn such a big word?"

"I went to college. And started taking a writing course at WSU."

"You started taking a writing course?"

"Top of my class." He says proudly.  
"Wow. I expected you to take a music class or something."  
"I am. But after high school, I was getting stuck on new songs. This creative writing class really helped me get my mojo back."

"Creative writing? Nice choice."

"Thanks. So what have you been up to?"

"Not much. I'm taking the music composition class over at NYU. It's really helped me a lot. Other than that, not much else."

"That's cool. So do you like it here in New York?"

"Yeah. It's nice. Cold during the winter. But it's nice."

"Yeah, it can get pretty cold in Washington too."

"Speaking of that. If you go to school in Washington, why are you in New York?"

"Oh. We're on break for the holidays and I decided to come and check out New York with my sister because we've both never been here before for Christmas."

"Mel's here too?" Stevie asks in surprise.

"Yeah. She's probably at the hotel or something. Her boyfriend came too. Which was definitely not in the plans. So I sometimes like to get out of there. Found this little shop one day and it reminded me of when we used to go on our coffee runs before school. So I come here and get a cup of cocoa, sit down and write music."

"Wait. You came in here because it reminded you of me?" She asks in shock.

He looks away and blushes slightly, "Yeah. I did. Because I miss you Steves."

"I miss you too Z."

"I also miss what we used to have."

She sighs, "So do I Z. But we live on opposite sides of the country. It'd be impossible to keep what we had from so far away. There'd have been too many complications."

"Don't tell me that you didn't lie on the bed in your dorm room at night and think about us. How we used to be."

"I won't deny that. But we can't start something again. Because when the holiday is over, you're gonna go back to Washington, and I'm gonna stay here. I can't deal with the thought of starting something again when I know it is going to have to end pretty quickly."

"But it doesn't have to be like that Stevie."

"What are you talking about?" She asks, furrowing her eyebrows together the way she does when she's confused.

He reaches over the table and grabs her hands in his, "Come to Washington with me."

"What?" She asks in utter shock once more.

"WSU has a pretty good music program. We could both study there and we wouldn't have to say goodbye."

She pulls her hands away from his and puts them in her lap, "I can't Zander. My life is here now. I can't just pack up and leave."

"Then I'll move to New York."

"No Zander," she says shaking her head, "Stay in Washington. That is where your life is now."

He sighs and throws his hands up, "Don't you get it Stevie?!"  
"Get what?"

"Ever since high school. Ever since we met. My life, has been wherever you are."

She just looks at him, "But, you're writing course."

"I lied. Well, partially lied. I _am_ taking a creative writing course at WSU. But I'm not at the top of my class. I'm barely passing. I haven't been able to write anything good. For the class or for my music. Because I realized that all the inspiration I've had to write songs, was because of you. You were the muse I never realized I had until you were on the other side of the country. I've always loved you Stevie. And I regret not saying it to you enough before you left. Which is why I'm saying it now, and I'll keep on saying it. I love you Stevie."

"This is a lot to process right now," she says.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go." He goes to get up and leave when she reaches across and puts her hand on his arm to get him to stay.

"Wait," he stops and sits back down across from her, "You didn't let me finish."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"This is a lot to process right now. But, if you think that this," she motions between the two of them with one of her hands, "will be a good idea. Then I'm willing to give it a go again."

He grows a huge smile on his face again, "Awesome. And before you say anything, I already know that NYU has a great writing program if I want to continue to pursue writing. So that won't be an issue. And maybe I'll get my mojo back, now that I have my muse again." He smiles at her.

She smiles back at him and stands from the booth. He gives her a look, "Where are you going?"

She turns and smiles at him, "Don't you want to explore where you'll be living?"

He smiles back and puts his uke back into its case, picking it up along with his cocoa cup. He stands from the booth and moves to stand next to her. "Let's go."

She nods her head and then the two walk out of the coffee shop and into the cool winter breeze of New York. Who ever knew that something so special, could be rekindled over something as simple as just a little cocoa?

**So? You like? Let me know what you think in a review! **

**Also, I'm still looking for super fans of Max who want to help me with a special project! PM me if you're interested! **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	13. Santa's Little Helper

**Hey loves! Back again! I hope you enjoy this one! I think it's pretty good. Anyway, please read, and enjoy!**

**Also, i just figured out how to get the horizontal line thing! K bye! **

Stevie stares at herself in the mirror of the employee bathroom at Danny Mango's. _How on earth did I get roped into this? Oh, that's right; I lost a bet with Zander. That jerk. _

"Come on Stevie! Your shift starts in 10 minutes." She hears Zander call from outside.

She sighs and walks out of the bathroom to see the rest of her band mates waiting for her.

"Stevie? Is that you? You don't look like yourself at all!" Nelson exclaims with wide eyes at the sight of Stevie.

"Shut it Nelly! Just because I'm wearing this ridiculous outfit, doesn't mean I won't still hurt you." Nelson cowers back.

"Dang baby! You look smokin!" Zander says to her admiring her outfit.

"First, I'm not your baby. And second, I don't feel smoking, I feel like a slut." She replied looking down at what she is wearing. A green dress going to about mid-thigh, with jagged edges and a bit of red as the collar. She is wearing green flats with red accentuates on them, a red Santa hat, and her hair is really curly. Basically, she is dressed as an elf.

"_ALL OF SANTA'S ELVES PLEASE REPORT TO THE CENTER OF THE MALL!" _A voice says over the loudspeaker.

"Well, that's you Stevie. Go get em tiger." Zander smirks at her. Stevie gives him a fake smile and punches him in the arm as she walks past him towards the center of the mall. He smiles at the rest of the band and then they all follow her through the mall, and stand off to the side as they watch her interact with the little children lined up to see Santa.

* * *

"Alright kids," Stevie says as she steps in front of the line, "Santa is done for the day. But come back tomorrow to see him if you didn't get to today." All the kids standing in the line instantly grow sad and reluctantly leave with their parents or older siblings.

Stevie shakes hands with the man who had been playing Santa and then walks off to go back to the bathroom at Danny Mango's to change into her regular clothes.

The rest of the band goes to explore the mall a little bit before it closes while they wait for Stevie. Except for Zander. He stays with Stevie.

"You know Stevie," he says to her as they're walking back to Danny Mango's, "the day isn't over yet. And the deal was, you wear this outfit from the beginning of the job, until the DAY is over. Not the job. Now go and get your stuff. But don't change." Stevie sighs and goes into the employee bathroom heading for her locker. She opens it and removes her stuff, shutting the locker again. She then walks back out of the bathroom to find Zander still waiting for her.

"Okay. Now take me home."

"Nope." Zander smirks.

"What? Zander you HAVE to take me home."

"Nah. I think I'm gonna take you out for some ice cream."

"Really? It's way too cold for ice cream."

"Are you kidding me?! It's never too cold for ice cream. Never in a million years. Now let's go. I know the perfect place." Zander says, grabbing Stevie by the wrist and dragging her towards the entrance of the mall.

"Are we really going to leave the others here?" Stevie asks him as they walk towards Zander's truck.

"Yes. They'll find their own way back home. This is Stevie and Zander time." He unlocks the doors to his truck and they climb inside, closing the doors. He puts the car in drive and slowly pulls out of the mall parking lot onto the road.

"So where are we going?" Stevie asks him once they get onto the street.

"You'll see."

"Come on Z. Please tell me?"

"Nope. Not gonna happen."

Stevie huffs and sits back in her seat. After a moment, she leans forward and hits the radio button, finding a good station that they can both listen to and sing along with. She finally locates a Christmas radio station and turns the volume up. They both get comfortable in their seats and sing along at the top of their lungs for the remainder of the ride.

*15 minutes later*

Zander turns down the radio and pulls into a parking space. Stevie looks out the window and realizes where they are.

"McDonalds? Seriously Z?" She looks at him and raises her eyebrows.

"What? They have good ice cream!"

"I'm not going in there." She sits back in her seat and folds her arms across her chest.

"Yes you are," he replies and shuts the car off.

"No," she says simply.

He sighs, removes his seatbelt, opens his door and closes it behind him. He walks around the back of the car and pulls open Stevie's door to see her still sitting with her arms crossed, staring straight ahead.

He reaches over her and unhooks her seatbelt forcing it off of her body, despite how much she tries to resist by holding it down with her arms.

"Come on," he reaches inside the car and picks her up, one arm under her legs, the other around her back, and hoists her over his shoulder.

"Zander!" she screams at him and starts pounding on his back with her fists. It doesn't faze him and he just shuts the car door, locking it as well.

He turns around and walks up to the restaurant while Stevie continues to yell at him and hit his back. He reaches for the door handle and pulls it open, walking inside. He walks over to the line in front of the counters and sets Stevie back down on the floor. Stevie brushes her hair out of her face and huffs, turning to face the menu board in front of them. Zander smiles and then turns to face the menu board as well.

"I can't believe you just did that," Stevie says after a moment without taking her eyes off the board.

"Well believe it," he says back, "because it just happened."

"Whatever, let's just get our ice cream and go."

"Oh no. We're not going once we get our ice cream. We're eating it here."

Stevie turns her head and looks at him with wide eyes, "What?!"

"You heard me. We're. Eating. Here."

"Uh, no. We're not."

"Uh, yes. We are." Zander mimics her.

She narrows her eyes and glares at him, not saying anything. The couple in front of them finishes ordering and then step off to the side to wait.

Zander and Stevie step up to the counter and begin ordering.

"We would like two medium McFlurry's please. One with Rolo's and one with Oreo cookies." Zander says to the woman at the counter.

"Okay. Anything else for you today?"

"Nope, I think that'll be all."

"Alright, that'll be $5.87."

Zander pulls his wallet out of his back pocket and opens it, pulling out a ten dollar bill, handing it to the cashier. She accepts the money and puts it in the register. She then pulls out the correct change and hands it to him.

"$4.13 is your change. You will be order number 15."

Zander nods, taking the change from the cashier and putting it into his wallet. "Thank you."

He and Stevie step off to the side while they wait for their order of ice cream to be ready.

"Why do we have to eat here?" Stevie asks, leaning up against the wall next to Zander.

"Because I want everyone to admire your amazing outfit." He smirks at her.

"Seriously?" she raises a brow at him.

"Seriously."

She just gives him a look and then they hear their order being called.

"Number 15? Order number 15?"

Zander and Stevie go up to the counter and grab their ice cream, thank the workers and then head to find a table.

They sit down at a small table in the corner and begin to eat their ice cream together.

"I can't believe you remembered my favorite McFlurry," Stevie says.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm your best friend."

"I know that. It's just that, I didn't expect that to be the kind of thing someone, even a best friend, remembers."

"Well, I'm the _best _best friend in the world." He smiles at her.

"Yeah, I guess you are," She smiles back.

"But, you know, I'd kind of like to be _more_ than just your best friend."

Stevie looks at him with wide eyes, "What? You…"

"I wanna be your boyfriend Stevie. That's one of the reasons I brought you here. So I could ask you. Stevie, will you be my girlfriend?"

Stevie sits for a quick second and thinks, and then she bites her lip and looks Zander in the eye, "Yes."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have…wait what did you say?"

"Yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend Zander."

"Awesome. Now finish your ice cream girlfriend."

"Don't boss me around boyfriend."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. And you know, maybe ice cream when it's cold isn't such a bad thing." She smiles at him.

"Yeah. And also, you dressed as Santa's Little Helper isn't such a bad thing either." He says, giving her a sly sort of smile.

"Don't push it," Stevie says.

"Got it."

The two teens sit in a comfortable silence for the rest of the night. Sitting closer together than before, just enjoying the company of each other.

**So? Did you like? Let me know in a review below! **

**In other news, I got a fish last night! It's a long story. But basically, I was at a White Elephant party for my church (just the teenage girls) and it was really fun. One of the girls opened a container of goldfish crackers. I ended up stealing it. At the end, I was the last one to have it. And so, the girl who brought the goldfish, brought in the other half to the present. A REAL LIVE GOLDFISH! I was so happy! And guess what I named him? MAX! Haha! That's my exciting news. **

**Also, still looking for Schneider Monkey's to join in on my special project for Max. PM me if you're interested! **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	14. First Christmas

**Hi loves! I'm back to give you another chapter! I hope you like this, I think it's really sweet. So, enjoy! **

December 25th, 2001

Five year old Stevie Baskara opens her eyes slowly and glances at the clock on her nightstand. 5:50 AM. She smiles and then climbs out of her bed, moving towards her bedroom window. She pulls open the sky blue curtains that cover her window, and looks out at the dark sky, and snow covered ground. She looks through her window, straight across the fence down below, and into the window of the house next door, still covered by its curtains. She waits for a moment and then sees the curtains pull back to reveal the person she's been waiting to see. Zander Robbins, her best friend; even though they just met that summer, it was like they have known each other for years. Stevie smiles and waves at him, to which he gives her a half smile and waves not less enthusiastically. Since there isn't much space between their two houses, their windows are fairly close, meaning that they can talk to each other without yelling. Stevie pushes her window up to open it, just as Zander opens his.

"Hi Z," she smiles at him.

"Hey Steves," he says back.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"Your parents up yet?" She asks him.

"Nope. But I'm gonna go wake them up soon. Yours?"

"Nah. I'm gonna jump on my brothers first, then I'm gonna run all the way to my parents room and climb in between them to wake them up."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah," Stevie smirks, "my brothers are gonna want to hit me. But I can take them."

"All four of them?" Zander questions unbelievably.

"Of course I can. I'm tough." She holds up her arms to show off her muscles.

"Whatever you say Stevie. I'm gonna go wake up my parents now. See you after presents?" he smiles.

"I'm gonna wake mine up too. Meet at our spot." She smiles back. They say goodbye to each other and then close their windows and walk out of their respective rooms to wake up their family members and to open presents.

*10:00 AM, Zander and Stevie's spot*

Zander walks slowly up to their spot, seeing Stevie sitting down playing with one of the new toys she must have gotten for Christmas. "Hey Steves," he says.

Stevie lifts her head up and a smile immediately grows on her face. "Hey Z! Get any cool gifts?"

"Yeah," he says standing in front of her, "I got a few cool ones."

"Why are you still standing up?" she asks him.

"No reason." He says nervously.

She stands up from her spot and puts her hands on her hips. "Zander! I'm your best friend. Tell me what is wrong this instant. I know something is up."

Zander sighs. He can never get anything past Stevie. He pulls a blue cardboard box out of his coat pocket and holds it out to her. "Here. Merry Christmas." Stevie accepts the box and begins to open it. As she does so, Zander speaks. "I know it isn't much, but I really hope you like it."

Stevie just stares down at the item in the box. A tin foil covered, cardboard heart necklace, split in two by a slightly jagged line down the center. On the left front side, in black paint, it says Best Friends; on the right front side, the same thing. Zander walks forward and flips both of them over, the left now reading Z, and the right reading S. Stevie looks up from the gift and stares right at Zander. All of a sudden, she reaches forward and engulfs Zander in a hug, her arms going around his neck, his going around her tiny waist. She pulls back and looks at him, "Thanks Z. This is awesome. I really love it." Zander smiles at the positive response to his gift.

He reaches into the package, and pulls out both of the necklaces. He unhooks the simple silver chain with the Z painted on it, and motions for Stevie to turn around. She cooperates and he clasps the necklace around her, his tiny fingers struggling for a moment. "Put mine on me." He says when she has turned back around to face him. He hands her the necklace and turns around so his back is facing her. She takes the necklace from him and hangs it around his neck, clasping it in the back. He turns around to face her again and smiles.

"Now we each have a piece of each other forever. Yours says Z, for Zander," He points to Stevie's necklace and then at himself, "and mine says S, for Stevie." He points to his necklace and then back at Stevie. "And we'll never forget each other."

"Why would I forget you Z? You're my bestest friend in all the world!"

Zander looks down and sighs, "Well, um, I'm moving. To Wisconsin. My daddy got a great job offer there and so we're moving there."

"When are you leaving?" Stevie asks with a sad look in her eyes.

"Two days."

"So you won't be here for New Year's?"

He shakes his head. "I'm really sorry Steves. I don't want to leave, but I can't stay here without my family."

Stevie looks at him, tears brimming her eyes, "But, you… you could stay with me. You could sleep in my room."

"I can't though Steves. I have to go and live with my family."

"But, who's gonna protect me from Perfy and her posse at school. They are so mean to me all the time."

"You said you were tough. You can handle them. And you have Kevin and Nelson."

"I am tough. But I don't think I can handle it by myself. And Kevin and Nelson will just run away if I asked them to save me."

"Well, you'll just have to think of me when you try. Just imagine me standing right next to you telling Perfy and her posse to leave you alone."  
"Okay. But don't expect me to be alive when you come back." She says, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Zander smiles at her and chuckles, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

They both just stand there for a moment, neither of them saying a word. That is, until Zander finally breaks the silence, "Well, I should probably go and help my mom with packing now."

"Yeah. Probably." Stevie mumbles, her head down, eyes staring at the ground.

"Come here," he says and holds his arms out to her.

Stevie looks up and then walks into the waiting arms of her best friend and hugs him, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist. He does the same.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Steves."

At this, Stevie finally lets the tears fall from her face, "I'm gonna miss you too Z! You're my best friend in the whole entire world!"

They stay in the hug, just enjoying each others company for a little while longer. They then break from the hug and Zander turns around and walks back to his house to finish packing. As for Stevie, she just stays there in their spot, crying and thinking to herself while playing with her necklace. And no matter how much she wanted to two days later, she didn't go and see Zander again before he left, because it would hurt her too much. She would never forget him though, even without the necklace, she wouldn't be able to forget him. He was - _is_ her best friend, and always will be.

*December 24th, 2012; Brewster High*

16 year old Stevie Baskara stands in the middle of the Brewster High courtyard at 10:00 AM; a large strand of Christmas lights hanging around her body. One end is hoisted above her, being attached to the wall of the school's courtyard. "Hurry up Nelly!" She shouts, "I want to get these lights off of my body."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just give me a minute. And this is just the beginning. You do know that right?" Stevie just looks up at him and glares. Nelson Baxter. One of her closest friends since kindergarten. The other friend being Kevin Reed. Nelson shakes his head to get his shaggy hair out of his face and continues to attach the lights to the wall.

About an hour and a half later they are finished hanging lights and Stevie is relieved to have those lights off of her body. They were starting to hurt.

"No you loser! Lower on the left side!" Stevie turns around to see none other thank Kacey Simon, leader of the Perfs, standing in front of the stage with her posse behind her. They are standing there watching and bossing around a boy who is hanging up a banner above the stage. Stevie gets a closer look and notices who the boy is. Andy Bartlett.

Stevie sighs and steps forward, "Andy, why do you do their work for them?" She says, causing the Perfs to all turn around and look at her. Kacey breaks through the group and steps towards Stevie, her second and third in command, Molly Garfunkel and Grace King, right behind her.

"Loserberry," Kacey says to her, holding her fingers in the shape of an L against her forehead.

"Nice to see you too Perfy," Stevie says with a blank look on her face.

"For your information, that loser over there offered to do this for us."

"After you pretended to flirt with him is more like the Kacey Simon I know and hate."

"Think what you want Loserberry. You are your dorko friends over there are always going to be at the bottom," Stevie turns to see where Kacey is pointing. Kevin and Nelson are playing with two of the large displays that are going to be hanging from the ceiling. They are making them fight with each other, doing all the sound effects with their mouths.

Stevie turns back to face Kacey and looks her dead in the eye, "You leave my friends out of this Kacey. This is between you and me. Always has been, always will be."

"You're right about that, for once in your loser life you're right about something."

"Just back off," Stevie says, giving her a death glare and pointing her finger at her. Then without another word, she turns around and storms off down the hallway of lockers.

Once she reaches her locker, she puts in the combo and opens it. She isn't really sure why she is digging through her locker, but anything to keep herself from hitting Kacey square in the jaw. That girl just about drives her to insanity.

"I saw what you did out there baby. And let me just say, you're my kind of woman. Feisty."

Stevie rolls her eyes and shuts her locker door, turning to look at the face where the voice had come from.

In front of her, she sees a boy, who looks about her age. He has short dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a smirk playing on his lips. He is wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a crimson red v-neck t-shirt, combat boots, and a leather jacket. He also has a ukulele case strapped to his back.

"Who are you?"

"Just the man of your dreams baby."

"You wish you could be my man," she says simply.

"Oh you know I do," he replies winking at her.

"Yeah. Okay, why don't you tell me your name and I'll find you if I'm ever interested."

He smiles, "The name is Zander. Zander Robbins."

"Okay Zander, I'm gonna go and help decorate some more. You stay here and just, stay."

She turns around and walks down the hallway again and makes it halfway into the courtyard when she stops suddenly and gasps. She quickly reaches into the front of her shirt and pulls out the necklace she is wearing. She holds it in her hand and looks at the front, then flips it over and looks at the back. She can feel tears brimming her eyes and she turns around again. Standing in the entryway to the courtyard, is Zander, smiling, holding something in his hand. Even from a distance, she can make out what the necklace says.

"ZANDER!" she yells catching everyone's attention. But she doesn't notice them any longer. Just the boy who moved away so many years ago and is now back. She drops the necklace, letting it fall back against her body and then she runs. Runs as fast as she can even though it isn't that far of a distance.

When she reaches him, she launches herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, and buries her head in the crook of his neck. He catches her, his arms going around her waist and spins her around, hugging her tightly. When she lands in his arms, the tears begin to flow from her eyes, staining the soft fabric of his shirt.

"I missed you so much!" Stevie gets out through her tears.

"I missed you too," Zander says, his voice slightly muffled by her hair.

After a moment of hugging, Stevie unwraps her legs from around Zander's waist, and he sets her back on the ground.

"I can't believe you're back," she says to him, smiling brightly while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Neither can I. But my dad's job transferred him back here."

"Well that makes me very glad. I've missed you so much. I never took my necklace off." She says, holding up the necklace so he can see it.

"Me neither," He says, holding up his necklace as well.

They both smile at each other and then hold their necklaces right next to each other, so the straight lines are touching. "Perfect fit," Stevie says, a few more tears falling from her eyes.

"Yeah," Zander says back.

"Whoa! Is Stevie crying?!" Someone exclaims. Zander and Stevie turn their heads to see everyone with their mouths hanging open.

"Why is that so surprising?" Zander asks her.

She sighs and wipes a few tears from her face, "Because, I don't cry."

"Oh come on, everyone cries," he laughs.

"Not Stevie," Kevin says stepping towards them.

"Yeah, Stevie doesn't cry. Ever." Nelson finishes standing next to Kevin.

"Seriously?" Zander questions unbelievably.

"Seriously." Stevie answers him.

"How come you don't cry?"

"Well, I used to cry. There was this one time especially, when I was five. But I haven't cried since then."

"When you were five? What happened?"

She looks at him directly in the eye, "You told me you were moving."

Zander just looks at her, not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry," he finally says, "for leaving. I had to. But I'm back now. And that should count for something. Right?" he gives her half a smile.

She brings up the corners of her mouth slightly, "I guess it does."

"Awesome. And by the looks of what I saw earlier, you learned how to handle Perfy and her posse on your own." He chuckles.

She laughs with him, "Yeah. I did. I just had to imagine you there with me the first couple times. Then it got easier."

"Well I'm glad I could help even though I wasn't here."

"Me too."

The both of them just stand there for a moment looking at each other, and then Zander speaks.

"You know, I really missed you," he whispers in her ear.

"I really missed you too."

"So, um, what do you want for Christmas?" He asks her suddenly.

"I don't want anything," she says as she wraps him in a hug.

He hugs her back, "Why not?"

She puts her lips against his ear and whispers so that only he can hear her, "Because having you back, on Christmas Eve, is the best present I could ever ask for. And it's our first Christmas together again."

**So, did you guys like it? I hope you guys did. In the beginning, I tried to make them sound like 5 year olds as best as I could. I hope I did them both justice in that. So, let me know what you think in the reviews. **

**Also, I'm still looking for some Schneider Monkeys who want to help me with a super special Christmas present project for Max. PM me if you're interested. **


	15. Chicken Noodle Soup

**Hi loves! First off, just let me say, I'm completely blown away by how much you all love these little stories. I'm glad that by writing these, I make you all happy and the like. So, here is another one for you today. I hope you all like this one too. **

**Hoaluvpatrome: I'm glad you loved. And I'm glad it's your favorite. That makes me very happy. :) **

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx: I'm glad you could picture them as five year olds. That's what I was worried about. **

**Simplyflawless122: I'm glad you loved it! That makes me very happy. **

**Enjoy!**

"Merry Christmas!"

Stevie opens her eyes slightly and looks over to see a figure standing in the doorway of her bedroom. It looks like a man, from what she can make out of it. If only her eyes weren't swollen, then maybe she would be able to see a little bit better.

"Who is that?" Stevie asks, with a slight rasp to her voice, due to a sore throat.

"Steves? Wow. You sound horrible. And you don't look so hot either."

"Zander? Gee, thanks for that. I feel so good about myself now."

"Sorry," Zander says walking into the room, "But it's kind of the truth."

"I know," Stevie says, trying to sigh, "I was just hoping that no one would say anything."

"Well, good thing I'm not no one, I'm your best friend. And I tell you the truth, even if it is pretty ugly."

Stevie rolls her eyes as best as she can but then shuts them again tightly due to slight aching.

"You okay?" Zander asks her concerned, stepping closer to her bed.

She sticks a hand out, "Don't come any closer, I don't want to get you sick."

Zander smiles and chuckles, "I think I'll risk it." He moves closer to her and Stevie feels the bed dip down beside her, followed by a pair of arms being wrapped around her. She snuggles into the embrace and puts her head on his chest.

"What are you doing?" She asks him.

"I'm gonna stay with you all day because you are sick."

"Okay. But if you get sick later, don't blame me."

Zander chuckles, "Don't worry, I won't."

"Good. So what's in the bag you brought?" Stevie asks, as she lifts her head slightly, and then drops it again on his chest at feeling it throb.

"Oh. You're gonna love this!" He carefully and slowly pulls away from Stevie and gets up from the bed. He walks over to her desk, where he had placed a brown paper bag when he first showed up.

He opens the bag and reaches inside for a moment before pulling his hand back out.

Smiling, he looks at Stevie who is curled up in the blankets of her bed, obviously missing his gentle embrace.

"What is that?" Stevie asks curiously.

"My mom's homemade chicken noodle soup." He walks towards her bed and laughs quietly as she practically jumps out of the bed.

"Your mom makes the best soup! Give it to me now!" She demands from him happily.

He stops in his tracks, "Magic word."

She looks at him with a blank look, "I'm sick and I want soup." She says dryly.

"Close enough," Zander smiles and then takes the last few steps towards her bed. He sits down on the edge again as Stevie sits up and he hands her the plastic container.

She pulls the lid off of the container, accepts the spoon from Zander, and digs into the soup, savoring each delicious drop as it travels down her throat.

"You like?" he asks her while she continues to down the soup.

She stops for a moment and looks at him, "No. I love. Thanks Z. You really are a great best friend."

"Glad I could be of some assistance. And I'm glad you love. Mom would be pretty upset if you didn't."

"How could I not love your mom's soup? It's magic."

Zander laughs to himself, "I'll be sure to tell her you think so highly of her soup."

"Good." They sit in a comfortable silence for a moment, neither saying a word. Stevie finishes off her soup and then holds the container out to Zander. "All done," she says.

He smiles and takes the container from her, setting it on her nightstand. He turns back to her and motions with his hands, "Scoot over baby." She does as he instructs and he climbs into the bed beside her, being sure to remove his shoes first.

Once he settles himself down onto the bed, he holds his arms out, "Now come here. Let me make you warm." Stevie smiles and crawls closer to him. She wraps her arms around his waist and snuggles into his chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart. He wraps his arms around her waist in return, and rests his chin on the top of her head.

Neither of them speak, both of them just enjoying the quiet moment wrapped in each others' embrace.

Stevie looks up at Zander after a moment, "Thanks Zander."

He looks down at her, "For what?"

"For being a great friend."

He smiles, "You're welcome."

"But mostly for bringing the soup."

Zander chuckles and hugs her tighter, "The soup would outrank me."

**Well? Did you all love it? Cause I thought it was pretty cute. Let me know in a review. K thanks! **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	16. Snow Angels

**Hi loves! So, I know that this is late, but I didn't really have anytime to get this up yesterday. I hope you all forgive me. Please except this one-shot as a peace offering. Enjoy! **

This winter, in Brewster California, it is unlike any other winter that they've ever had. Sure it has snowed before, but it was always very little snowfall and it never really stuck to the ground at all. Just turned to mush. But this year, is an unusual winter. The snow came down, hard. And it actually stuck to the ground, allowing people of all ages to go out and join in the fun. Two of those people being the lead guitarist and bass guitarist of Gravity 5, Zander Robbins and Stevie Baskara.

There is a knock at the large wooden front door of the Baskara residence, and Stevie runs to go and answer it. Opening the door, she finds her best friend Zander, bundled up in a winter coat, hat, gloves, and scarf, standing on her front porch.

"Hey Z, what's up?" she asks him.

"Come outside and play in the snow with me!" he says excitedly with a large smile on his face.

She raises an eyebrow at him; "Seriously?" he nods. "Okay. Let me get ready." She smiles and moves aside to let Zander inside and then shuts the door.

Turning around she goes up the stairs to her bedroom, Zander following right behind her, and walks into her closet to change out of her pajamas. She pulls on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. She opens one of the smaller drawers and pulls on a pair of knee high socks, followed by her black and blue rain boots. She reaches up at the back of her closet door and gets down her winter coat that is identical to Zander's, and puts it on, zipping and buttoning it up all the way. She reaches into one of the small baskets on top of her dresser and pulls out a pair of gloves, a hat, and a scarf. She puts on all three items and walks out of the closet, shutting the light off in the process.

"Ready," she says, smiling at Zander who is sitting on the edge of her bed.

He stands up and smiles, "Let's go play in the snow!" He exclaims and then follows Stevie out of her bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door.

"What should we do first?" Stevie asks him once they are in the middle of Stevie front yard.

Zander thinks for a moment as they kick snow around for a while, and then he falls backwards into the snow, arms and legs extended out. "Snow angels!"

Stevie laughs and falls onto the snow next to him, in the same position he is in.

They both begin to move their arms and legs back and forth, slowly at first and then gradually picking up speed. They laugh and joke with each other, their arms and legs hitting together every once in a while, making them laugh even harder.

Once they are finished with their snow angels, they stand up and laugh, brushing the snow off of each others' backs, legs, and arms. When they've gotten all the snow off of each other, they turn to look at their masterpieces.

"Wow," Stevie says smiling, "we are some pretty good snow angel makers."

Zander laughs, "No. We're the BEST snow angels makers."

"You really think so?"

Zander nods his head, "Most definitely. There's no one who is better."

"Okay, whatever you say. But my angel is totally better looking than you angel."

He shakes his head, "No. Mine is better looking. Because it was made by such a handsome guy," he poses in a way that he usually does and makes a kissy face.

Stevie rolls her eyes at him and shoves him, causing him to stumble and break out laughing. "You're so full of yourself, you know that?"

"Yeah. I do. But you gotta admit. I _am_ pretty handsome."

"You wish," Stevie scoffs playfully and turns to walk back up to her house. "Thanks for today Z," she says turning around to look at him, "I really needed that."

Zander smiles at her, "That's what I'm here for. Same time tomorrow?"

Stevie smiles back, "Absolutely." Then she turns back around and continues up to her house.

Zander watches her enter her house and then turns to go back to his house. As he walks away, he smiles and thinks to himself. _If tomorrow is going to be anything like today, I definitely can't wait. _

**So? You like? I hope you did. And don't worry, today's one-shot will probably be up in a couple of hours. I still three more class periods to go. Plus a little bit of homework to finish up. Anyways, please leave me a review with your thoughts! Thanks!**

**Also, still looking for some Schneider Monkeys who want to be in a special project for Max. PM me if you are interested!**

**Jellybean96 out! **


	17. All I Want

**Hi loves! Told you I'd be back! Sorry that it's so late. My little sister kicked me off of the computer for homework and then I was upstairs in my room moping because I was in the middle of watching Ariana Grande's live chat and she was in the middle of doing a following spree and she kicked me off so she could do homework. And my mom was on her laptop, my dad was on the computer in the bedroom and I don't have my own computer. So I was being a moper. Okay, enough ranting for today. Go and enjoy this chapter! **

It's the last full week of school before Winter Break and Gravity 5 gathers together in the band room at Kacey's request. They all file into the band room during their free period and scatter themselves among the room. Nelson takes a seat in one of the large chairs in the room, and Kevin goes and sits on the stool behind his drum set. Kacey stands up in the middle of the room, and Zander and Stevie fall down onto the couch. Zander is sitting at one end, his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him, and Stevie is lying down on the couch, her feet on the arm of it, and her head in Zander's lap, causing him to play with her hair gently.

"Alright," Kacey speaks up, "as you all know, Christmas is coming up very soon."

"Of course we know Kacey," Kevin says.

"Yeah," Nelson adds, "It's only our favorite time of the year."

"Anyway, since last year for Christmas we all got stuck in the mall, I refuse to let that happen to us again. And I think we should all go around right now, one by one, and say what we really want for Christmas. I'll start. I want the limited edition Chanel handbag that comes out in exactly one week. I already have the perfect outfit picked out to wear with it. Who's next?"

There is silence for a moment, while everyone just sits still.

"I'll go," Kevin speaks up, "I want the new Furious Pigeons game. Furious Pigeons Underwater!"

"That's what I was going to say!" Nelson gasps looking over at his best friend. He turns back to the rest of the band, "I want Furious Pigeons Underwater too."

"Okay, my turn," Zander says, "I've had my eye on this really cool ukulele case at the mall. It's their featured item, and it would be great. Plus, my current one is getting all beat up and stuff." When he finishes talking, he looks down at Stevie who is staring up at the ceiling. "Your turn Steves. What do you want for Christmas?"

Stevie just shrugs, "I don't know. Nothing I guess."

"Come on Stevie," Kacey says to her, "everyone has something that they really want for Christmas."

Stevie rolls her and looks over at Kacey, "Well, I don't want anything. I guess I'm just that one person who doesn't want a single thing for Christmas."

"Seriously Stevie," Zander says, "There has to be just one thing that you want for Christmas. That one thing that you can't live without having."

Stevie shoots up from her position and swings around so that she is sitting up on the couch and looks at all of her friends, "Well I don't want ANYTHING okay?! Nothing! Zip! Zero! Nada! Zilch! I. Don't. Want. Anything. For. Christmas. So just deal with it!" She stands up from her spot on the couch and stomps out of the room, leaving her friends in complete and utter shock.

*A week later in Stevie's room*

"So Stevie, what do you want for Christmas?" Kacey asks nonchalantly as she goes through Stevie's closet of clothes. It's Christmas break now and Kacey is over hanging out for the day.

Stevie sighs as she sits on the edge of her bed, "Really Kacey? I thought I already told you I don't want anything for Christmas."

Kacey turns around to face Stevie and gives her a look, "You didn't actually expect me to believe that, did you?"

"Well I was hoping," Stevie mutters as she looks away taking sudden interest in her pillow.

"Well," Kacey says as she walks over to Stevie and sits beside her on the bed, "I didn't believe you. I know that there is something you really want for Christmas. Now tell me."

Stevie stays quiet for a moment and then looks over at Kacey, "Okay. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Promise," Kacey squeals.

"Okay," Stevie closes her eyes momentarily and takes a deep breath, then she opens her eyes again and looks at Kacey, "so there's this boy. And I really _really_ like him…."

"And you want _him _for Christmas!" Kacey exclaims excitedly.

"In a way," Stevie says slowly, "but you make it sound way creepier than it has to be."

"Sorry," Kacey says a little quieter and then gets excited again, "It's just so exciting! Stevie really likes a boy! This is such an amazing day!"

"Would you please keep your voice down? And it's not that big of a deal." She shrugs.

Kacey's eyes go wide, "Not a big deal? Of course it is."

Stevie rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Do you wanna hear the song I wrote for him?"

"You wrote a song for a guy that you _really _like! Of course I wanna hear it!"

"Okay," Stevie reaches down onto her floor and picks up her guitar, hoisting it onto her lap. She strums a few chords, making sure it is well tuned and then begins to play the song as well as sing.

_Take back the holly and mistletoe_

_Silver bells on string_

_If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus_

_I would ask for just one thing_

_I don't need sleigh rides in the snow_

_Don't want a Christmas that's blue_

_Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows._

'_Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

_I don't need expensive things_

_They don't matter to me_

_All that I want, can't be found_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_You are the angel atop my tree_

_You are my dream come true_

_Santa can't bring me what I need_

'_Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

_I don't need expensive things_

_They don't matter to me_

_All that I want, can't be found_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_You are the angel atop my tree_

_You are my dream come true _

_(Dream come true)_

_Santa can't bring me what I need_

'_Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

'_Cause all I want for Christmas is you _

'_Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

Stevie strums the final chords of her song and looks at Kacey, mouth open and eyes wide.

"You wrote that, for a boy?" Kacey asks in shock.

Stevie bites her lip nervously and nods her head.

"That was absolutely amazing!" Kacey squeals, causing Stevie to wince.

"You think so?"

"Definitely! Now, the big question, who is he?"

Stevie's heart starts to beat faster as she looks at Kacey, anxiousness written all over her face. Stevie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to slow her heart rate. Then she opens her eyes, looks Kacey in the eye and just says one name.

"Zander."

*Christmas morning, Stevie's house*

"STEVIE! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Stevie's eyes shoot open as she glances over at her alarm clock. December 25th. Christmas morning.

"I'm coming!" She yells back to who she assumes is her brothers, and jumps out of bed. She runs out of her bedroom door, not bothering to change out of her pajamas because after all, it is Christmas. She runs down the stairs and crashes into her four older brothers who are all standing at the bottom of the staircase, knocking all five them down onto the floor.

"Really Stevie?!" They all groan from underneath of her.

"Oh grow up," she retorts, standing up and brushing her pajamas off. "So, present time!" Stevie says, rubbing her hands together and looking around at her family.

Her brothers all stand up from the floor, fixing their clothes as well and look at their parents.

Her parents get the look and they turn their attention to Stevie. She catches on and looks at her parents and then her brothers, "Okay. I saw the looks you guys gave each other. So what is going on?"

Stevie's mom steps forward, an envelope in her hand. "Here. This was on the kitchen table this morning." She holds the envelope out to Stevie who accepts it, giving her parents a weird look.

Stevie holds the paper in both of her hands and glances down, looking at the front of it, to see what is written on the front of it, _Steves._ She furrows her brows together and thinks to herself.

She flips the envelope over and rips open the top of it, pulling out a single slip of plain white paper with writing on it in black sharpie.

_Well baby, you said you didn't want anything expensive for Christmas. And I sure as heck won't fit on top of the tree, but I can still be your angel. I didn't take away anything from your house because I didn't want to ruin Christmas completely. And maybe, just maybe Santa did bring you what you really want. Just go and look under the tree. ;) Merry Christmas _

Stevie looks up from the note to her family, giving them all a confused look. They all just avert their eyes from her, towards the living room. She sighs and walks off towards the living room, realizing that her family is going to be of absolutely no help whatsoever.

When she enters the living room, she sees a giant box sitting underneath of the Christmas tree. It is wrapped up in ocean blue wrapping paper with random little snowflakes all over it, and a giant bow on the top of it. She tentatively steps forward towards the box, setting the note and the envelope on the coffee table as she does so. She reaches a hand forward, wrapping it around the bow, pulling it up gently, and then tosses it to the floor once it detaches. Then she rips apart the ribbon on the top of the box letting it fall down the box and to the floor. She grabs the lid of the box in each of her hands and lifts it up slowly, a little nervous of what she might find.

As soon as she gets the lid all the way off of the box, she jumps back and screams when she sees what is inside the box, Zander Robbins. And he isn't just in the box, he jumps up, extending his arms out, and exclaims, "Merry Christmas Steves!" with a smile on his face.

When Stevie recovers from the sudden outburst, she looks at Zander with shock, dropping the box lid on the floor, "What are you doing?"

Zander drops his arms to his side and looks at her, "I'm your Christmas present. You know, because I'm all that you wanted for Christmas."

Stevie's eyes go wide in realization of what was happening, "You read my song?"

Zander carefully steps out of the box, "I didn't have to read it," he walks closer to Stevie and looks her directly in the eyes, "I overheard you talking to Kacey. Then you sang her your song. And said how I am all you want for Christmas."

"You were eavesdropping?" She asks clenching her fists.

Zander takes notice and holds his hands up in surrender, taking a small step back, "Whoa. I didn't mean to eavesdrop," he drops his hands and continues, "I was coming up to your room to hang out. Sam let me in, and I stopped when I heard you guys talking. I was gonna walk in, but then I heard what you guys were talking about, and I heard the song and my name. That's when I knew what I had to do. Your family helped me."

Stevie whips around in shock to look at her family who has been standing in the doorway to the living room the whole, watching the exchange. "You guys knew about this?"

Zander grabs her wrist, making her face him again, "Hey, this was all my idea. They just helped with the finer details. Like letting me come over super early to make sure everything was perfect."

He watches her unclench her fists and takes that as a cue to let go of her wrist. He does and waits for any reaction from her. She bites her lip and looks down at the floor, "So, does this mean that….."

"What was that?" Zander asks her, considering he hadn't heard the last bit of what she said because she had mumbled.

She sighs and looks up at him, "I said. Does this mean that you like me? Or are you just being nice?"

He smirks, "Does this answer your question?" He steps forward and grabs her around the waist, pulling her close, and captures her lips in a kiss. She is surprised at first, but then relaxes into the kiss and kisses back. She gradually brings her arms up underneath of his and wraps them around his neck, deepening the kiss.

When they both pull away, due to the need for oxygen, Stevie smiles and bites her lip, "I think so. And I'm glad that my Christmas wish came true. Cause baby, all I wanted for Christmas, was you." she whispers.

Zander looks at her and then bursts out laughing, "That was so cheesy."

She just looks at him and hits him on the chest, "Just shut up and kiss me."

"Don't mind if do," he replies and leans down, gently placing his lips on hers again.

**Wow. I could not think of a good way to end that. Just horrible. Anyway, let me know what you thought in a review! **

**Tomorrow is my last day of school before winter break. But I really don't want to go. I have to take a test in history (which is not my strong suit) and I don't want to do it. It is a DBQ about the Progressive Era and it's super boring and not interesting to me at all. I have it last class of the day, but I'm definitely not looking forward to it. **

**Okay, seriously, what is it with me and ranting today!**

**So, still looking for Schneider Monkey's who want to participate in my special project for Max. PM me if you are interested! :)**

**Jellybean96 out!**


	18. Creative Thinking

**Hi loves! Sorry that this one is late. I was working on it last night, but then my mom made me go to bed. It was after 11 and I had stayed up late because I don't have school today. No school for two weeks! Woo hoo! Anyway, I'm gonna try, over these next two weeks to have no late chapters up. But I can't promise anything. Okay, now on to the story. **

Zander Robbins walks down the hallway of Brewster High on a Monday morning, ukulele strapped to his back, confidence in each step he takes, and his fan girls practically falling at his feet as he walks by them. But he doesn't notice them; he never really does anymore, not since he started his lovely and ever most wonderful girlfriend Stevie Baskara.

As he walks down the hallway, he spots just the person he is looking for, Stevie. She is standing in front of her locker, digging through it while also talking with Kacey. Zander sneaks up behind her, placing his hands over her eyes, putting his mouth right against her ear, "Guess who." He whispers.

"Give me a hint," Stevie smiles.

"Well, I'm really talented, and very good looking. You love my kisses, and my cuddles. So, who am I?"

"Hmmm…." Stevie says, pretending to think for a moment, "Andy Bartlett." She reaches up and puts her hands over Zander's pulling them off of her eyes, and then turns around to face him, seeing his mouth dropped open in shock.

"I can't believe you," he says looking at her.

"I'm just kidding you big baby. I knew it was you the whole time."

"Well I'm glad. But don't do that again. You know how I get when you mention Andy. Or when he gets near you all creepy like." Zander shudders.

Stevie rolls her eyes, "Like I don't feel the same way with your crazy stalker fan girls." Stevie crosses her arms in front of her chest and leans against the lockers.

Zander steps forward and wraps his arms around her waist, "Come on baby, you know I only have eyes for you."

Stevie smiles, "I know," she places her hands on his chest and sighs, "It's just hard sometimes, being the super hot girlfriend who others are jealous of."

"Well you got the super hot part right," he says, leaning forward and kissing her on the lips.

Stevie pulls away slightly and looks Zander in the eye, "What do you want?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Zander, I'm your girlfriend. And before that, I was your best friend. I think I know when you want something."

Zander sighs, "Fine. You caught me; I want to know if you'll come with me to the mall after school."

"Why?"

"To help me find a tux. One that will match your dress. By the way what color is your dress?"

"Dress? What dress?" Stevie asks him, giving him a confused look.

"Your dress. For the Yule Ball."

"What makes you think I'm going?" She asks him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I kind of thought we were going together," Zander says, slightly nervous.

Stevie raises her eyebrow at him, "Oh. So you think that just because we're dating, that means you don't have to ask me to the dance? Try again." She weaves her way out of his hold and walks down the hallway towards first period. Zander glances over at Kacey who had been standing there watching everything.

"Rookie mistake," she mumbles, shaking her head at Zander and then walks off to follow Stevie to first period.

Zander just stands there in shock. Well, looks like it's time to find someway to ask Stevie to the dance. And knowing Stevie, it has to be made especially for her, something he would never do for another girl.

* * *

*1 week later, Stevie's POV*

I enter through the doors of the school building on a Monday morning. I still can't get last Monday out of my head because Zander just assumed that we are going to the Yule Ball together next weekend. I mean, of course I'm going to the dance with him, he's my boyfriend; but I'm not just going to let him off that easily. He's a smart kid; he'll definitely think of someway to get my attention. Just as long as he's never done it for another girl before.

I walk up to my locker before first period and stand in front of it, putting the combo into the lock. As I open the door, a slip of paper falls out. I look down at it lying on the floor and then I tentatively bend down and pick it up. I take a moment to look at it then open it to reveal very nice cursive handwriting. Zander's handwriting.

I look down at the writing to see what it says, _Baby, if beauty were time, you'd be eternity. Keep this note with you. There's more where this came from. –Z._

I smile at his cheesiness and stuff the note into the front pocket of my backpack and close my locker after grabbing out my math textbook that I need for third period. After a moment, the bell rings and I turn down the hallway and begin to walk towards my English class. A class that I have with Zander, maybe he will explain this to me.

* * *

I walk in the doorway of my English class and go straight for my seat, sitting down and putting my textbook on my desk and then hang my backpack off of the back of my chair. I pull out my English notebook from my backpack, along with a pencil and then turn around and look at the board. I open my notebook to the right page and get started writing down the word of the day as the bell rings. I look up from my work for a second and take a look around, but I don't see Zander anywhere at all, which is really weird. If he wasn't going to be in class today, he would have texted me. Confused as to why he isn't here, I go back to my work and finish it up quickly before the teacher starts the lesson.

About halfway into class, we're in the middle of our lesson when a random student walks slowly through the door of the classroom. We all look up at the kid as he walks forward and whispers something to our teacher. Our teacher nods and then the kid stands where our teacher is, and faces us. He swallows, "Stevie Baskara?" I tentatively raise my hand in the air and wait for acknowledgement from the kid and then put my hand back down.

The kid clears his throat and holds a piece of paper up to his face and reads from it, "You better direct that beauty somewhere else baby, otherwise, you might set the carpet on fire. –Z"

I feel my cheeks heat up as other kids in my class look at me and start making jokes and stuff. I sink into my seat, and let my hair fall in front of my face. Normally, I wouldn't care if the other kids make fun of me, but this, was a whole other thing. This was Zander, being romantic, through a note and a random student. That is not a joking matter in my book.

The kid walks towards my desk, holding the note out to me. I take it from him, maybe a little too harshly, because he takes a step back startled. I slip the note into the front pocket of my backpack with the other one and then look down at my notebook and doodle in the margins. The teacher goes back into the lesson after the kid leaves, like nothing ever happened.

* * *

I dodge out of the way of another red rubber dodge ball as it comes flying towards me, but then it hits one of the kids on my team. I look across the room at who threw it, one of the jocks, and he's laughing. Of course. I bend down and pick up a blue rubber ball that rolls past me and hold it in both of my hands as I look around for the right target. I spot them, and then launch the ball into the air. It flies across the room and then hits my target square in the gut. I pump a fist into the air in victory and move around the half of the gym I am on, dodging some balls while throwing others.

Everyone in the room stops what they are doing and look over at our P.E. teacher after she blows her whistle. There's a kid standing next to her, holding a piece a paper in his hands. Oh no. Please don't be for me. Please don't be for me. "Stevie Baskara?"

I sigh and raise my hand again. The kid makes eye contact with me and then holds the paper up and reads from it, "It's a good thing you don't wear make-up. Otherwise you'd be messing with perfection. –Z" I hold my hand out when he finishes reading the note and he walks forward, handing me the note. I accept it and tuck it into the waistband of my P.E. shorts and stand there, watching as the kid leaves. As soon as he is out of the gym, our teacher blows the whistle again and we finish our game.

* * *

Logarithmic functions. Why on earth do I need to know logarithmic functions when I'm not going to need to use them as a bassist in a famous band? Oh well, I just have to pass this class and then who cares if I actually remember any of it. As our teacher is in the middle of teaching us how to go from logarithmic function to exponential function and we are copying down the notes, someone walks into the classroom, with a slip of paper in their hand. Oh my goodness. What is wrong with Zander? "I'm right here." I say, raising my hand after the kid finishes talking with the teacher.

The kids nods and then holds the paper up, reading from it, "Do you know what I did last night? I looked up at the stars, and matched each one with a reason why I love you. –Z" I give a small smile and hold my hand out for the note. The kid walks forward and hands me the note and I accept it from him and stuff it into my backpack with the other two. The kid walks out of the classroom again and I turn my attention back to the board as we continue with our lesson.

* * *

I let out a long breath as I punch more numbers into my calculator and then write them down onto my paper. Stoicheometry is definitely not the easiest thing in the world to do, but it's getting easier each time. Considering I have to use it when I'm doing different scientific calculations when I'm doing experiments, it looks like I'm going to have to perfect it. I hear the door to the classroom being opened and turn around slightly to look behind me. I should have known, another student, with a piece of paper in his hands. As he walks past my desk I whisper to him, "I'm Stevie. Just give me the paper right now."

"Sorry, can't do that." He says and walks to the front of the room. He talks quietly to the teacher and then turns around, looking me right in the eye. He holds the paper up to his face and reads from it, "Are you lost baby? Because I'm almost positive that heaven is a pretty long way from here." I give a slightly bigger smile than last time and I can feel my cheeks heating up slightly as well. As the kid walks past me, he hands me the note and whispers, "Now you can have it." I take it from him and shove it once again into the front pocket of my backpack and then go back to my calculations as does the rest of the class. Thank goodness lunch is next.

* * *

"Burrito please," I say as I stand in front of the lunch counter. The lunch lady grabs a burrito and sets it down on my tray. I move down the line and grab a few more food items and then I head to Gravity 5's lunch table, sitting down at my spot and setting my tray down in front of me. I open my milk and take a drink, setting it back down on my tray. Then I peel open my orange, while accidently squirting some juice at Nelson who had taken a seat next to me. Kevin is on the other side of him, and Kacey is sitting across from me. Normally, Zander sits next to me, but I haven't seen him all day and I haven't seen him in the courtyard yet for lunch. Where is that boy? He keeps sending me all of these notes, but he doesn't show his face at all? What is wrong with him?

"Um, Stevie? What's under your burrito?" I hear Kacey say from beside me. She must have moved over when she realized Zander wasn't showing up.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her.

She reaches towards my burrito and before I can slap her hand away from my food, she pulls a slip of paper out from underneath of it. I groan at the realization of what is happening again.

I grab the piece of paper from her and open it, "_Rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumors, and even death! So for my health and yours, JUST SAY YES! –Z_" I roll my eyes but still smile and tuck it into the pocket of my backpack.

"What was that about?" Nelson asks me.

"Oh, just something from Zander. It's nothing really."

We drop the conversation and continue eating our lunches, and talk about different things, not once going back to the subject of the note.

* * *

I sit on the couch in the band room, just messing with my bass, playing random notes on it. It's my free period now, and I really wish that Zander was here to entertain me. We have free period together, so we always chill in the band room together. Usually playing music or making out, but that's not the point. As I'm sitting here, just doing whatever, I feel something lightly hit my shoulder. I look onto the couch next to me and see another slip of paper. I turn around quickly, hoping to see Zander walking away from the leaving the note, but I see no one. I sigh and turn back to the note and pick it up. I unfold it and read what it says, "_If stars fell every time I thought of you today, then the sky would be empty tonight. –Z_" I laugh out loud to myself because no one is around and put the note into my backpack with the others. I sit there and mess with my bass as I think about all the notes I got today. And soon enough, the bell rings and I'm off to my last class of the day.

* * *

I glance up at the projection screen and then back down at my notebook as I copy down the history notes. Honestly, I love to take notes in history class, because I can space out and the teacher doesn't really know because we're just copying down notes while they lecture about something that happened in history. That's all. "Stevie Baskara." I snap back into reality at hearing my name and look up to see our teacher standing in the front of the class with a kid standing next to him. A slip of paper in his hand. I groan and drop my head onto my desk.

Then I lift it back up and look at the kid, "Go ahead."

He clears his throat and holds the paper up, "If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they could not create a work of art as beautiful as you. –Z"

All the girls in the room gush at the note and the guys just roll their eyes. The kid walks forward and hands me the note. As he hands me the note, he whispers to me, "Go straight to the courtyard right after school."

I give him a confused look to which he just smiles and then walks out of the room. I sigh and slip the note into my backpack and then turn my attention back to the notes. Maybe after school is when Zander will finally tell me what is going on.

* * *

At 2:05, when the bell rings, I stand up from my seat, gathering my things. I walk out of the room, and then down the hallway towards the courtyard. Once I get to a certain part of the hallway, I look down and see a trail of guitar picks leading down the hallway. I follow the trail and at the end of it, the picks are in the shape of a heart. I step over it and into the courtyard, seeing Kacey in front of me. She smiles and reaches forward grabbing my backpack from me. I look at her confused and she just steps aside. I shake my head and then walk forward through a large crowd of people parting like the red sea.

After they all part, I see the one boy I haven't seen all day. Zander Robbins. I smile at him and walk forward. He is sitting on one of the lunch table benches, a purple tulip in one hand, and two pieces of paper in the other. As I get closer to him, I realize what the two papers are. Two tickets for the Yule Ball.

"Hey," he says, standing up from the bench and walking towards me.

"Hey," I say back, walking towards him as well.

"Did you like my notes today?" he asks me smiling.

I nod, "Yeah. Even though they were really cheesy, they were also really sweet."

His smile gets bigger, "Well I'm glad you think so."

We just stand there for a moment, looking at each other until Zander breaks the silence. "So, Stevie, I seem to have bought an extra ticket to the Yule Ball. And I tried to think of who I could give it to. Then I realized, why not ask the most beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful, amazing, talented, funniest, girl at this school to go with me."

Every time he says another word to describe me, he takes another step forward so our lips are only a few centimeters apart. "Zander Robbins, are you asking me to go to the Yule Ball with you?" I ask him.

"That I am." He says back, "So, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

I look down at the tickets he is holding and reach up with one of my hands, pulling one of the tickets out of his hand. Then I look back up at him and smile, "I'd love to."

He smiles back and then crashes his lips to mine. I kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck while his go around my waist. Everyone in the room cheers and I can't help but think that I definitely have the best boyfriend in the world. I knew he had creative thinking in his head somewhere.

**So? What did you all think of that one? I personally thought it was really cute. This kind of came about because for some reason, I've been obsessed with pick-up lines. I don't know why. And I'm going to a dance next month called the Yule Ball for my church, so I thought, why not have their school have one of those dances in December. **

**Today's chapter will be up a little bit later, just have to make a few adjustments to it. **

**Also, I'm not sure if I should continue this for 31 days of December, or just go up until Christmas Day. Let me know in a review what you think I should do. K thanks. **

**ALSO, STILL LOOKING FOR MONKEYS WHO WANT TO BE IN A SPECIAL PROJECT FOR MAX! PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED! :)**

**Jellybean96 out! **


	19. A Christmas Miracle

**Hi loves!** **I'm so dumb. I totally thought that i uploaded this last night. But I put it in the Doc Manager section, but then forgot to actually put it in the story.**** So here I am! Uploading this today! I really hope that this one and the next one get some serious emotional responses out of you. Cause this and the next one are related. **

**Zevieshipper13: I'm glad they make your day. And that makes my day! :) I guess I'll try. If you love them so much. :)**

**Now go read! :)**

* * *

The night is young and the sky is dark. A faint light is coming off of the street lamps illuminating the layer of bright white snow on the ground and on rooftops; thin enough not to sink in completely, but thick enough to build things with it. The atmosphere in the town is calm and collected, not a sign of life about. All of the houses on the street have their lights off, no one stirring, except for one little house at the end of the road on the right hand side.

The Robbins household. Young Zander Robbins and his wife Stevie. The two lie in their bed, snuggled up tight, enjoying the warmth of each other on the cold winter night. Christmas Eve to be exact. Their house is decorated, inside and out. Lights on the outside in different designs, wreath on the front door, tree in the living room with lights and ornaments smothering it. All in all, it is peaceful.

It is peaceful that is, until well into the night when one of them starts to stir. Stevie, the young wife and soon to be mother. Her belly is rather large, seeing as she due in the following month. And maybe, sooner than they expect.

* * *

Stevie stirs in her sleep for a moment, her eyes shut tightly, as if she is in pain. She's mumbling incoherent words as she tosses and turns. All of a sudden, her eyes shoot open wide and she sits up, holding her stomach with one hand, and shaking her husband's shoulder with the other.

"Z? Z? ZANDER!" Zander awakens quickly, startled from the sudden yelling of his name.

"What is it?" He asks, seeing her position.

"The baby. I think…. I don't…. it hurts." She says with a slight whimper in her voice, which is unusual for Stevie, so Zander knows that something is really wrong.

"Okay, well let's get you to the hospital." Zander says, already jumping out of the bed, and pulling on a pair of blue jeans and an old band t-shirt

"Zander, hurry." She replies, eyes closed again.

"I'm coming babe," Zander runs into the walk-in closet, grabs the hospital bag and Stevie's coat, and then goes back into the bedroom. "Okay baby, let's go." Zander helps Stevie get her coat on and then wraps his arm around her waist, helping to maneuver her out of the bed, down the stairs, and then out the front door to the car. Zander secures Stevie in the passenger seat, throws the bag into the back seat and then goes around to the driver's side of the car. He gets in and shuts the door, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. Once the car is on the street, he speeds down the road, making his way towards the hospital.

* * *

*10 minutes later*

"Excuse me?" Zander says, approaching the front desk after settling Stevie into one of the chairs in the lobby of the hospital.

"Yes?" the woman at the desk replies looking up from her computer.

"Hi. My name is Zander Robbins. My wife, Stevie, is a patient of Dr. Davila. She just woke up suddenly with some pains in her stomach. She's not due for another month and we're really worried. This is our first child."

"Okay. One second Zander." She pushes a few keys on the keyboard and looks up at the screen, "Ah yes. Here we are." She picks up her phone and dials a number and then speaks into the phone. "Paging Dr. Stork* to the main entrance. Dr. Stork to the main entrance." She puts the phone back on its cradle and then looks up at Zander. "Someone will be here momentarily to assist you."

"Thank you," he replies and goes back to Stevie. He sits down next to her and begins rubbing her back while she leans on his shoulder and lets the tears fall.

"Zander, it hurts."

"Ssh, I know. Someone will be here in a minute. We're gonna find out what is happening with our little girl. Don't worry about a thing." He kisses the top of her head and smoothes back some of her hair.

"Are you the Robbins?" Zander looks up to see a young woman in front of them holding a wheelchair. He nods. "Alright. Let's get your wife into the wheelchair and we'll take her to a room to run a few diagnostic tests."

Zander nods again and gently shakes Stevie who had fallen asleep, due to the pain subsiding momentarily. "Steves? Baby? Someone's here. Gotta wake up now." He whispers into her ear.

She slowly opens her eyes and looks up. With the help of Zander and the young nurse, she is situated into the wheelchair and the nurse pushes her down the hallway through the double doors, Zander following closely beside her.

Once they reach the correct room they need to be in and Stevie is situated onto her bed, the nurse leaves the room, "your doctor will be in momentarily to speak with you." Zander and Stevie nod their heads and say thank you before going completely silent.

"Hey Z?" Stevie finally speaks up, looking down at the blanket, fiddling with the end that is up on her chest.

"Yeah?"

"What, what if something happens to her? I'd never be able to live with myself, knowing that something happened to our little girl." Stevie sobs.

Zander sits on the side of the bed and pulls her to him, wrapping her in his arms, "Hey, don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen to her. You'll see. She's going to be fine."

Stevie nods and returns Zander's hug, wrapping her arms around his waist and lying her head on his chest. They just stay like that, wrapped in each other's arms, until they separate, hearing a knock at the door. "Come in," Zander says.

The door opens to reveal their OBG-YN, Dr. Davila, smiling and holding a clipboard. He enters the room and shuts the door behind him. "Hi," he says, "I heard that you guys were here. But you aren't due for another month, what happened?"

Stevie begins to explain exactly what happened to her as the doctor listens, nodding his head and jotting a few things down on his clipboard. He then says a few words to the expecting parents and exits the room, leaving them alone with their thoughts.

* * *

*1 hour later*

"AHH! Zander!" Stevie screams from her hospital bed, clutching her stomach in one hand as she tries to sit up with the other.

Zander jumps up from the chair he had been sitting in and goes to the side of her bed. "What is it?" he asks her, concern and worry dripping from his voice.

"I think my water just broke. And it really hurts. Worse than before." Stevie cries, tears starting to escape from her eyes. She screams in pain again and Zander panics. He rushes to the opposite side of the bed and pushes on the _Call Nurse_ button rapidly about 5 times while Stevie continues to cry out in what she claims to be excruciating pain.

No more than a moment later, the same nurse from before runs into the room, "What's going on?" She asks the two of them.

"It's Stevie. She thinks her water broke and she's in a lot of pain." He gets out, managing not to cry, but the tears brim his eyes, threatening to spill over.

The nurse's eyes go wide, "Okay. One moment." She rushes towards the phone hanging on the wall and presses a few buttons, holding it up to her ear. "Dr. Davila, please report to room 511 immediately. Dr. Davila to room 511 immediately." The nurse hangs up the phone and goes back towards Stevie's bed. "The doctor will be in momentarily and we'll find out what is happening." The nurse says in a soothing tone, putting a hand on Stevie's shoulder trying to calm her down.

Zander is standing next to her bed, holding her hand in his, and wiping her sticky hair back out of her face, while whispering words of comfort, love and encouragement to her. She continues to whimper from the pain as it courses through her body.

A moment later, the door to the room opens and Dr. Davila walks in. He shuts the door behind him and walks to the nurse, and begins talking with her quietly.

When he finishes speaking with the nurse, he walks over to Zander and Stevie. "Okay Stevie. We're gonna go ahead and move you into the delivery room. I think you might be about ready." Stevie nods and Zander stands up from the spot on the bed he had been occupying.

"Can I come too?" Zander asks the doctor nervously.

"Of course you can. You'll need to wash up and put on some scrubs first. Nurse Jackie will assist you and we'll meet you there."

Zander nods in agreement and then bends down to give Stevie a kiss on her sweat coated forehead. He gives her a reassuring smile and then follows Nurse Jackie to a separate room while Doctor Davila and a few others roll Stevie's bed out of the room, down the hallway and into the delivery room.

Once Zander is sanitized and has a pair of scrubs on over his clothing, he is taken into the delivery room where they doctors are preparing Stevie for the delivery. He goes and stands next to her bed and grabs her hand in his.

She looks up at him and smiles, "You're here." She says.

"Did you doubt me?" He asks her.

"Only for a second." She admits to him.

"Then you obviously don't know me." He says back smiling.

"Alright Stevie," the doctor says. They both look over at him, "it's time."

Stevie looks back at Zander and grips his hand.

"You can do this," he tells her. She nods her and lies back on the bed.

"Okay Stevie, push!" Stevie sits up on the bed and screams as she uses all her energy to push. "And hold, hold, hold, and relax." The doctor says to her.

Stevie falls back on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Here we go, another one. And push!" Steve sits up and pushes again, while screaming and maintaining a death grip on Zander's hand, not that he cares. "And hold, hold, hold, and relax." Stevie falls back onto the bed again, sweating and panting heavily.

"Okay Stevie, give me another big one." The doctor says to her.

Stevie shakes her head as more tears fall from her eyes, "I can't do it. It hurts too much."

Zander squeezes her hand in his and places his other hand reassuringly on her shoulder, "It's okay baby. You can do this. Trust me, it'll all be worth it in the end. Just wait and see." Stevie nods her head and then looks at the doctor.

He nods, "Okay. And push!" Stevie sits up and pushes for a mere second, but then falls back onto the bed almost immediately, eyes closed, not saying a word.

"Steves!" Zander says, shaking her. HE turns to face the doctor, "What's happening?!" he asks, panic evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure," the doctor replies.

"Well get sure! I need to know what is happening to my family!" Zander exclaims, the tears just about ready to fall.

Almost immediately after he speaks, the doctor gets a look of panic and worry on his face and the nurses run to assist him. "What's happening?!" Zander asks them. "What's going on?!" he continues when no one answers him.

He tries to advance towards them when the doctor speaks up, "Nurse Jackie, please escort him out of the room." Nurse Jackie nods and moves towards Zander, placing a hand on his shoulder, and then manages to get him out of the room, despite his constant protests and struggles.

She leads him out into the waiting room of the maternity ward and directs him to a chair to sit down in. He sits down reluctantly and looks up at the nurse. "When will I be able to go back in and see her?" he asks, a slight quiver to his voice.

"We'll have someone come out here and get you when you can come back in. But until then, you need to wait out here." Zander slumps back in his seat and watches as the nurse goes back behind the double doors she had walked through moments before.

Without so much as a second thought, Zander pulls out his phone and calls the people that he knows Stevie would want there to celebrate the birth of their first child with them. He dials each number carefully and says the same thing in each one, "Hospital now. It's Stevie." And then he hangs up without waiting for a response. When he is finished with all the necessary calls, he sits back in his chair and waits.

***I went online and looked up different hospital codes. And this whole "paging Dr. Stork" thing, is real apparently. It's basically to signal that there is a pregnant woman who needs help. Something to that affect.**

**So? Did you all like it? Did you almost cry? I hope so. I can't wait for you all to read the next part! And I think it's gong to be longer than this one. It will be up later today. I promise! :) ****Let me know what you thought in a review! Please and thank you!**

**Also, still looking for those Monkey's who want to help in my special project for Max! PM me if you are interested! **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	20. A Christmas Miracle part 2

**Hi loves! Promised you I'd be back tonight! And I kept that promise! Cause I'm a nice person! At least, sometimes I am. When I feel like it. **

**So, here is the second part to the earlier part. I really hope that this one gets some emotion out of you. When I was writing this, I definitely almost had tears running down my face. Just sayin. **

**Oh, also, this one goes out to LostInTheStars24! Hope it makes you cry love! :)**

**Enjoy! **

"Zander!" Zander shoots awake from the chair where he had dozed off to see some of the people he had been waiting for.

He stands from his seat to greet his friends with a hug, having long since removed the scrubs and discarded them. "Kevin, Kacey." He says, engulfing each of them in a hug.

"Guys!" Zander turns to see Grace and Nelson rushing towards them. Zander goes and hugs each of them as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees two more figures approaching. He breaks from his friends and goes towards them, arms extended.

"Mom, dad." He engulfs both of them in a hug and they just hug him back.

"Big brother?" Zander turns his head at hearing the faint voice call his name.

He gets a look on his face and walks towards her, "Baby sister." He wraps her in a hug and she hugs him back tightly. He pulls away from her momentarily and sees the last few figures approaching the crowd.

"John, Cindy." He says and walks towards them, hugging the both of them. Then he turns to face Stevie's older brothers; Chris, Nathan, Ethan and Sam, and gives each of them a man hug. He leads them over to where the rest of the group has gathered and they all sit down on the couches and chairs available.

Zander's and Stevie's parents sit together on one of the couches, both of the moms sitting next to each other.

Kacey and Kevin sit next to each other in two of the chairs, Grace and Nelson sitting next to them. Grace is holding their sleeping 3 year old son, Jarred, in her arms. Stevie's brothers stand behind the couches together. And Melanie, Zander's sister, takes a seat on the floor in front of her parents. Zander sits in one of the remaining chairs, and sighs, holding his head between his hands.

"So?" Kacey asks, "What's happening?"

Zander looks up at all of them, "I don't know. They haven't come out yet."

"Why are you out here?" Nelson asks him curiously, "When Jarred was born, I was back there."

"Well I _was_ back there. But then Stevie passed out, and the doctor got a panicked look on his face and had a nurse bring me out here. I'm really worried about her, and our baby. What's going to happen to our little girl! No one has come out here yet and I'm really freaking out."

"Relax Zander." Grace says. "I'm sure that your baby girl is going to be fine."

"But what about Stevie? Huh? What about Stevie?"

Everyone stays silent, and doesn't say anything. None of them wanting to say another word that might upset Zander and set him off again.

"Stevie Baskara-Robbins?" All heads turn to see a doctor standing in front of them, clad in scrubs which are covered in blood.

They all stand up, waiting to hear any news.

"I'm her husband." Zander says stepping forward. "Is she alright? The baby?"

"Your baby is fine. It was a very close call for a moment, but we were able to deliver her safely and alive. However, since she was born a month early, we are going to keep her here for a couple days, make sure that she is completely fine. And then you are more than welcome to take her home with you."

Zander sighs at the good news, "Thank you." Then his eyes go wide, "What about Stevie?"

The doctor sighs looking down and mumbles to himself, "I always hate this part," then he looks back up at the large group in front of him and speaks clearly, "There were complications, with the birth. The placenta, instead of being attached at the wall of the uterus when she started giving birth, it had slowly started to detach from the wall, which might have caused the pain she had experienced earlier this evening. And when she started pushing, it became fully detached which caused massive hemorrhaging. She was losing a lot of blood and we had to perform an emergency C-section in order to deliver the baby safely. We tried everything we could, but unfortunately we weren't able to save your wife. Maybe if we had been able to catch it sooner we might have had a better chance at saving her. I'm so sorry."

The mood of the room instantly drops, the residents of the room become sad and start to let the tears fall down their faces.

Stevie's mother, breaking into hysterics, falls into the supporting arms of her husband, who holds her close. Zander's parents hold each other, his mom shedding a few tears, for they had loved Stevie like she was their own daughter. Mel turns and walks off down the entrance hallway, she and Stevie had thought of and treated each other as the sister they never had. Chris, Nathan, Ethan, and Sam, despite how much they call themselves men, break into sobs as well; they had just lost their only sister, their baby sister. Kacey breaks down as well, falling onto Kevin at the realization that she has just lost her best friend. Grace leans on Nelson, sniffling, clutching Jarred tightly to her chest.

As for Zander, he just stands there, staring at nothing. Then he manages to look at the doctor in the eye, "Can I go and see her? Stevie?" He swallows back the lump he can feel forming in his throat.

The doctor nods his head slowly, "I'll have one of the nurses come out and get you momentarily." Zander nods his head. "Again. I'm very sorry for your loss." The doctor says, with one hand on Zander's shoulder. He then turns and walks back down the hallway through the double doors, to get himself cleaned and washed up.

Zander turns around and looks at the people he has grown to love, and just stands there. They are all silent until they hear a quiet voice off to the side, "Zander Robbins?" He doesn't have to turn around to know who it is. It is the nurse sent to take him to see his dead wife. He glances at his friends and family. Their faces are all saying the same thing. Go. He turns around and walks towards the nurse, slowly, not wanting everything to happen too quickly.

He follows the nurse through the double doors and down the long hallway. They pass by many rooms, filled with happy families, celebrating their successful births. Zander's mood only deflates even more if that is even possible at his current emotional state.

When they reach the room, the nurse opens the door and extends her arm inside, "Right through here. And take all the time you need sweetie."

"Thank you," Zander says, barely audible, and then slowly and quietly walks into the room, hoping and praying that this is all a sick joke and that once he walks in there, she'll be sitting in the bed, smiling down at the baby girl in her arms.

His hopes are let down though as he walks into the room. Instead of seeing her sitting up and smiling, she is lying there, completely motionless. He walks up to the side of the bed and stands there looking at her. She looks so peaceful and calm. Just like she's sleeping. But her chest isn't moving up and down, and she isn't on her side like she usually is when she sleeps. He stares at her for a moment, taking in her appearance. The blanket on the bed is pulled up to right under her chest, she is wearing clean robes and her chocolate brown hair is pulled to one side and lying across her shoulder. And then, without any warning, he breaks.

He falls to the floor on his knees and leans on the bed, looking at her. The tears pouring from his eyes as he looks and thinks of all the moments they will no longer be able to share. All the memories that won't happen. The birthdays she'll no longer celebrate. "Why?" He cries, "Why did you have to leave me alone Stevie! I can't do this by myself. You think I know how to raise a daughter? Sure I have all of our friends and family, but it won't be the same without you here by my side. Our daughter will never know you now. I'll tell her stories, but it won't be the same." He breaks into more tears and puts his head down on the bed, "Why Stevie? Why did you have to leave? You were perfectly fine the whole time. This is so unfair." He continues to cry, staining the blanket with his tears.

"Zander?" He hears a soft voice call his name.

He shoots up and looks up at Stevie, a glimmer of hope in his eyes, "Steves?" he whispers.

"No. It's Grace." He whips his head around to look behind him to see the blonde woman standing there looking at him.

He stands up from the floor and wipes the tears from his face, "Grace. Uh, how much of that did you hear?" He asks her.

"Enough," she replies.

"Why are you back here? Not that I don't want you back here, but, why are you back here?"

"I came to check on you. I know you're upset."

"How could you tell?" Zander chuckles sadly.

Grace gives a sad laugh in return. "So what are you going to do?" She asks.

He moves and sits in one of the chairs in the room, "Honestly? I don't know. I don't know how to raise a daughter by myself."

"You know you have all of us to help you Zander. Nelson and I have a kid already, and I know he's a boy, but we can still give you tips on raising a kid. And Kacey, Mel and I are girls, so when she gets older, we can take her out for some girl time. And you have your parents too. They raised a daughter. And, you have Stevie's parents, they raised Stevie. And trust me, if your daughter is anything like Stevie, then you might want all the pointers you can get." Grace laughs quietly.

"Thanks Grace. You really are a good friend."

Grace gives him a small smile.

"Excuse me, are you Zander Robbins?"

The two look up to see a nurse at the door.

Zander steps forward, "I'm Zander."

The nurse steps forward and they can now tell that she is holding a pink bundle in her arms. "Would you like to see your little girl?"

Zander swallows and steps forward again, "May I?" He holds his arms out and the nurse places the small child in his arms, telling him how to place his hands and arms. He nods his head, making sure to make a mental note on this. He looks down at the little baby in his arms and can't believe that he helped to make such a small and fragile human being.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks behind him to see Grace smiling down at his daughter.

"She looks like the both of you," Grace says. He looks back down and takes in the appearance of the baby. Her eyes are closed and her nose is scrunched up in the way that reminded him of Stevie. What little hair is on her head is a light brown, already with a slight curl to it. Her face is still a slight pink color considering she was born only a few moments before.

"No," he says back, "I definitely see more of Stevie in her than me."

"You really think so?" Grace asks him.

"I know so." He says back, smiling down at his daughter.

Then, one of the most amazing things happens, the baby opens her eyes. Zander stares into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, those eyes that look just like her mothers, and gets completely lost in them. The little baby's eyes dart around the room, looking for anything familiar, and then they finally settle on Zander's eyes. She just stares at him and then opens her mouth, giving a small yawn. Zander smiles and watches as she closes her eyes once more.

"Hey Grace?" Zander says without looking up.

"Yeah?"

"Well, there was something that Stevie and I were talking about, before everything happened. And, well, we decided," he looks up and over at Grace, making eye contact, "that we want you and Nelson to be the godparents."

Grace gasps and puts a hand over heart, "Are you sure?"

He nods, "We couldn't be more sure. I mean, I know that Kacey is her best friend, but she really feels like making you the godmother would be the decision. She said that she had a gut feeling about it and everything. And it was weird, cause when we mentioned your name, this little one," he looks down at the baby in his arms, "she kicked." He looks back up at Grace to see her smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And we figured that Nelson should be the godfather, not just because you guys are married, but because before I came to Brewster and she met me, Nelson was her best friend."

"This really means a lot Zander. We'll make her proud. Both of them." The two adults look over at Stevie lying on the bed and smile sadly.

"I believe that. And I know that Stevie does too." They both just stand there in silence, admiring the bundle of beauty in Zander's arms.

"Knock, knock." Zander and Grace turn to see the rest of their friends and family standing in the doorway of the hospital room. Zander looks at Grace and gives her a look with his eyes. She gets the look he is giving her and slowly pulls the curtain closed around Stevie's bed so as not to upset everyone quite yet.

Zander carefully holds one finger up to his lips, telling them to be quiet, and then with the same hand, motions for them to come closer. They all shuffle into the room and gather around Zander and the baby. Jarred, who is know awake, sees his mom and reaches for her. Grace smiles and pulls him to her, hugging him close.

"She's beautiful." Kacey says.

"She looks just like Stevie did when she was a baby," Cindy says sadly.

"I see a little of you in there too Zander," his mom, Martha, says.

"You did good big brother," Mel says, putting her hand on his shoulder and looking at her niece.

"So this is our niece?" Chris says stepping forward. Zander nods his head.

"She's so tiny." Sam points out.

"Well, she _was _born a month early." Zander replies.

"If this little one is anything like Stevie was, you're going to need all the help you can get brother." Nathan comments.

"Yeah," Ethan steps in, "She was a feisty little thing. Even as a baby."

"But don't worry," Chris adds, "We're here to help."

"We all are," Kacey says.

"Yeah. We aren't going to leave you to do this all by yourself." Kevin adds.

"Most definitely," Nelson says, "we're always gonna be here for you and your little girl." He smiles, wrapping his arms around Grace's waist.

"Well you better be here for her Nelson," Zander states, looking up from his daughter, "Because you're her godfather. And Grace is her godmother."

"Seriously?" Nelson asks in disbelief.

"Seriously," Zander smiles, "Stevie and I thought long and hard about it. We feel like you two are the right choice."

"Well thanks," Nelson smiles back, hugging Grace close to him "We'll be sure to make her proud."

"I know you will." Zander says back and then looks down at his daughter again.

"Hello?" Everyone turns to look where the voice came from to see a nurse standing in the doorway.

"Hi," Zander whispers, and motions for the young nurse to come towards them.

The nurse steps forward and looks around at everyone in the room. Then her eyes settle on Zander and the baby, "Looks like you have a lot of fans here," she whispers looking down at the baby.

Zander smiles, "Yeah. She sure does."

"Have you picked out a name yet?" the nurse asks.

"Yeah Zander," Kacey says, "What's her name?"

"Well, we had a few names floating around already. But I think I know the perfect name." He says.

"What is it?" Mel asks him.

"Stevie Elena Robbins."

"It's beautiful name baby," Martha says to him.

"I agree. It's a lovely name," Cindy says as well.

"Thanks. Stevie, obviously after her mom, and Elenameans Light. I've always thought it was a pretty name. And she is most definitely the light in my life right now. And she always will be."

"It's a wonderful name," the nurse smiles, "I will get the birth certificate ready for you to finish filling out. In the meantime, I think it's time I get… Stevie, back to the nursery. But you are more than welcome to come back and see her again tomorrow."

Zander nods his head and carefully places little Stevie into the nurses waiting arms and kisses her tiny forehead before watching her leave the room.

"Zander?" He turns around to face the large group in the room with him at the mention of his name. Cindy Baskara.

"Yeah Cindy?"

"Would you mind if, if we saw her?" Zander doesn't have to ask to know what they mean. He sighs and nods his head as well. He walks over to the closed curtain and slowly pulls it back.

Cindy breaks into tears again but not as heavy as before, "She looks so peaceful! I can't believe she's gone!" She buries her head into her husband, John's shoulder and continues to cry.

"I know," Zander replies sadly. "I can't believe it either. She was so careful through the whole pregnancy. We didn't think anything was going to happen."

"None of us did Zander," Nathan speaks up.

"Yeah," Sam adds, "We thought that they were both going to survive it."

"So did I," Zander replies, "But it happened. And we have to deal with the fact that she's no longer going to be with us."

"Yeah," Mel says, "and we'll all deal with it together."

"But we'll be sure to tell little Stevie, all the stories of her mom," Kacey says.

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

Zander looks up at all of them, "Thanks guys. It really means a lot."

Everyone stays silent until a nurse enters the room again, "I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude and interrupt anything, but I'm gonna have to ask you all to leave now."

One by one, everyone goes up to Stevie's bed and bids their goodbyes to her, her parents and brothers each placing a kiss on her forehead. Kacey squeezes her hand tightly for a moment, and Kevin puts his hand on her arm as he drags a crying Kacey away from her best friend. Nelson places a hand on her arm as well, and is then joined by Grace who smiles at Stevie as Jarred climbs out of her arms and onto the edge of the bed.

He crawls closer and hugs Stevie tightly, whispering into her ear, "I'll miss you Auntie Stevie. I'll be a good big cousin to your baby. Don't worry. I love you." While everyone had been talking to Zander about everything, Grace had explained to Jarred what was happening in a way that he would understand. Nelson peels his son away from Stevie's fragile frame; he always was closest to Stevie out of everyone, and held him in his arms as a few tears fell down the boys' tiny face. Mel gave Stevie a quick hug as well, and a smile. Zander's parents each gave Stevie a quick hug and a kiss to the top of her head.

As everyone files out of the room, Zander looks over at the nurse, "Can I just have five more minutes?" The nurse gives him a sad smile and nods, leaving the room.

Zander walks to her bed and sits down on the edge, grabbing her lifeless hand in his own. "You did it baby. I told you she would be just fine. I just wish that you were fine too. But I guess everything happens for a reason, even if I don't know the reason and think it's unfair. The doctor says it was a really close call with her. That we almost lost her today. But they were able to save her. She's our little Christmas miracle." He leans down and places a kiss to her lips, still warm. As he pulls away, he feels a single tear escape his eye and fall onto the bed. He wipes a hand across his face, and lets Stevie's hand fall back onto the bed. He stands up straight and turns, making his way towards the door.

Once he reaches the door, he turns around slightly for one last look at her. "I just wish you still being here was a part of that miracle too." Then he turns sadly back to the door and walks out, shutting off the light, leaving behind the woman he has and will always love but will never forget.

**So? Did you like? I hope you cried! Or at least came close to it! **

**Also, thanks to LostInTheStars24 for helping with the middle name! :)**

**Still looking for monkeys to help with my special project for Max! PM me if you are interested! **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	21. Photos with Santa

**Hey loves! I'm so sorry! I'm so late! I realized that I haven't updated for a couple days. I just haven't had any time. So I owe you four one-shots. And I will get them to you. **

**Now go read. Also, in the chapter Creative Thinking, the idea for the trail of guitar picks came from YouAndIbyMulu4ever's story Next To You. And it's a really cute story, so you should really read it. :)**

**Story time! **

"Come on baby girl, stop struggling." Stevie says, trying to get her 1 year old daughter Rebecca, or Becka, into her outfit. But no matter how hard she tries, Becka keeps squirming, determined to get out of her outfit. Stevie sighs and leans back, looking out the door, "Zander! A little help please!" she shouts from her place on the floor, her daughter lying in front of her.  
"A little busy right now!" Zander shouts back as he runs by, a pair of toddler paints in his hands and his four year old son, Maxwell, or Max, running ahead of him, in nothing but his pull-ups. Stevie sits forward and sighs again.  
"Your dad and brother are crazy boys. Good thing you, me, and your sisters have them outnumbered." Becka smiles at her and giggles. Stevie smiles back and turns her head to glance at Becka's twin sister Madison, or Madi who is sitting quietly in her crib, playing with some toys. Ever since she was born, she has been the calmer of the twins. While Becka is constantly driving her parents crazy. As of this moment, right now.  
"Mommy? Can you help me with this?" Stevie hears a tiny voice say from behind her. She turns her head slightly to see her oldest daughter Dani, standing in the doorway, dressed in her best dress clothes.  
Stevie sighs, "Not now sweetie. I'm trying to get your sister dressed."  
"Okay. I'll just wait."  
Stevie watches for a moment as Dani sits down in the rocking chair between the two cribs.  
Stevie goes back to her daughter who is lying in front of her and continues to struggle. She honestly doesn't understand why Becka never wants to wear cute little dresses and stuff. Her sister loved it.  
Finally, after what seems like hours, she manages to get Becka into her outfit. And she stays.  
Stevie sighs and looks up at Dani, sitting patiently in the rocking chair, slowly rocking it back and forth. She motions to her with her hand, "Okay. Come here."  
Dani hops down out of the chair and walks over to her mom, careful not to step on her baby sisters' fingers with her shoes. She turns around once she gets to Stevie and stands still. "My dress tie came underdone." She says.  
Stevie smiles, "Undone sweetie. Your dress tie came undone. Not underdone." She grabs the two ends of the tie and begins to retie it for her daughter.  
"Oh," Dani says, "undone. Not underdone."  
"Exactly," Stevie smiles. "Okay. All finished." She drops her hands into her lap and takes a deep breath.  
Dani turns around to face her mother and places a kiss on her cheek, "Thanks mommy!" She exclaims excitedly and skips out of the room back to her own bedroom.  
"You almost ready babe?" Stevie hears Zander ask from the doorway.  
"Give me a few more minutes." Stevie replies, pulling Becka up off the floor and into her arms. She holds her tightly and stands up from the floor. She walks to the empty crib in the room and puts Becka in it.  
She turns around and walks out of the bedroom door, leaning up to place a kiss on Zander's cheek as she walks by him.  
He smiles and follows her to their bedroom. Zander sits on the edge of their bed while Stevie stands at the dresser searching for the proper outfit to wear. Nothing too flashy, and nothing too simple. After all, they are taking their kids to go and see Santa at the mall.  
She finally finds the perfect outfit and pulls it out, going into the bathroom to change.  
"Was Becka struggling again?" Zander asks her from the bed.  
"Do you really have to ask that?" she answers from within the bathroom, the door slightly open, Stevie not really seeing the need to close it since they are married and have children.  
"I guess not," he sighs.  
"But what I don't get," Stevie says to him, moving slightly so she is standing in the doorway of the bathroom, while she puts her shirt on, "is why she struggles so much when I try to put her in a dress or something. Madi doesn't struggle. Neither did Dani." She leans down and picks up her pajamas off the floor and throws them in the hamper and goes to stand in front of Zander, putting her hands on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close, "Maybe she takes after you." He tells her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your mom told me once that when you were little, you never wanted or liked to wear dresses. She thinks it's because of your brothers."  
"Oh. That makes some sense."  
"It makes complete sense. Now we better get going unless you want Becka to tear herself out of her outfit."  
Stevie's eyes widen, "You're right. Let's go." She pulls away from him and heads out of their bedroom to make sure her children are still at least halfway decent looking.

*30 minutes later*  
"Moooooom!"  
"Max! Stop bugging your sister. And hold your fathers hand. Now!" Stevie scolds, agitated as they walk through the mall.  
Max pulls his chubby four year old hand away from Dani and tightens his grip on his fathers' hand. "Sorry mommy." He says.  
"Are we almost there mom?" Dani asks as she walks beside her mom.  
Stevie smiles and nods in front of her as the family stops walking for a moment, "Why don't you look for yourself."  
Dani turns her head forward and sees what she has been dying to see. The North Pole in the middle of the mall. White fluff and sheets spread around to look like snow, red velvet ropes stretched out to keep the kids in line. A giant cardboard gingerbread house, all decorated with fake candy and frosting. There are a few people scattered about dressed up as elves, assisting in any way possible. And there, at the center of it all, is the person who all the Robbins kids have been waiting to see.  
"SANTA!" Max yells and manages to break free from his fathers' grip and starts running towards Saint Nick.  
"Zander!" Stevie says, her eyes going wide.  
"I'm on it!" He says back and jogs forward to catch up with his son. He gets to him right before he reaches the front of the line and scoops him up into his arms holding him in a cradling position. "What do you think you're doing little man?"  
Max looks up at his dad, smiles and points towards the center of the mall, "Santa Claus."  
"Yes bud. That is Santa Claus. But you can't just run off like that. You could have gotten lost. You understand?"  
Max nods his head and Zander smiles, setting the young child back on the ground and grabbing his hand. The two walk back to the rest of their family and Zander nods slightly at Stevie.  
"Okay," Stevie says looking at all of her children, "You ready to go and see Santa?"  
All four kids get excited and begin nodded their heads vigorously.  
"Alright," Zander says, "Let's go."  
The family turns and walks towards the end of the line, and they stand there and wait.

"Okay, our turn," Stevie says, going to the front of the stroller to grab Becka. Zander walks up to Santa with Max's hand in his, and Dani grabs Madi and holds her carefully in her arms. The two of them follow Zander and Max up to Santa.  
"Okay Max, sit on Santa's knee," Zander says to his son. Max shakes his head no.  
Stevie looks at him and gives him the look, "Max, knee. Now." He obeys and climbs onto Santa's knee, who wraps an arm around the young boy's stomach to help steady him. Dani stands on the opposite side of Santa, Madi in her arms. Stevie steps forward and carefully sets Becka down on Santa's other knee, all while trying to release the death she has on her hair.  
Once she breaks free, Zander and Stevie step back to get a better look at their kids on Santa's lap.  
Stevie sighs, "Max, stop messing with your shirt and look at the camera, Becka stop playing with Santa's beard, Madi, look at me baby girl, Dani, don't drop your sister," she says to all of her kids while giving them the look once more. All the kids see the look and obey their mom, not wanting to deal with her wrath if they don't.  
"Okay," the photographer says, looking into the camera and holding up three fingers for the kids to see, "3," he puts down one finger, "2," then another, "1." then the last one and he clicks the shutter button on the camera, capturing the moment in front of him.  
He takes a moment to examine the photo in front of him and then turns to Zander and Stevie smiling, "Picture is great. It'll be posted on my site later today available for download."  
"Thanks man," Zander says, shaking the photographer's hand while Stevie goes to collect their kids.  
She steps forward and waits as each of her kids tell Santa what they want for Christmas. Dani whispers what she wants in Santa's ear, so her parents can't hear. Max excitedly announces that he wants the latest toy or something crazy. Madi doesn't do anything, just stays pretty chill. Even when Santa asks her what she wants, she just looks at him. Becka looks around and sees Stevie, and reaches her arms out, "Mama! Mama!"  
Stevie smiles and steps forward, removing her daughter from the man's knee. Zander walks up next to her and lifts Max down off of the other knee and Dani walks forward, Madi in her arms.

Santa reaches down into a brown woven basket next to his chair and pulls out four miniature candy canes. He then smiles and hands one candy cane to each child. Max practically rips the man's arm off grabbing the candy cane, while Dani grabs hers more respectively, and grabs Madi's candy cane as well. Stevie steps forward and grabs the candy cane for Becka.

"Thank you again," Steve says to Santa as she places Becka back into the stroller.

The man gives a hearty laugh, "Oh no. Thank _you_ for having such wonderful children."

"You don't know the half of it," Stevie mumbles under her breath as she straps in Madi. She opens the small package containing the candy cane and hands it to Becka who immediately puts it in her mouth. She then does the same with Madi.

Stevie sighs and stands up straight, moving to behind the stroller. "Okay kids. Say goodbye to Santa."

"Bye Santa!" the kids all wave to him and then the whole family turns and walks back towards the entrance of the mall.

"Well," Zander whispers to Stevie as they are walking through the mall, "I think that Operation Photos with Santa was a great success."

"It was better than I thought it would be. Becka wasn't as fussy as I thought she would be, and Max didn't completely destroy his clothes."

"What about the other two?"

"I never really have to worry about them. They're usually pretty chill."

"That they are. No let's go home. I think that this was enough for today. And I'm pretty sure that Becka wants out of her outfit."

Stevie glances down at her daughter, and sure enough, she is pulling at her dress trying to get if off. "Then I guess we should hurry up and get home." Zander nods in agreement and they continue their way out of the mall and to their car to head home.

**So? Did you like it? I didn't like how rushed the ending was, but I guess it was alright. Let me know what you thought in a review! Please and thank you! :)**

**Jellybean96 out! **


	22. Cuddles by Firelight

**Hi loves! Long time no see! Haha! Anyway, here's another for you. I know that it's pretty short, but I couldn't really figure out how to make it longer. **

**This idea was suggested by Kayleighann5. Thanks love!**

**Enjoy! **

The wind blows hard and the snow continues to fall as Zander Robbins walks up the front steps of his house. Rubbing his hands together and blowing on them, he wipes his feet off on the welcome mat outside. He holds up his key chain and locates his house key in the dim light of the porch light. He finds the correct key and inserts it into the lock, turning it to unlock the door. Pushing the door open, he pulls his key out of the lock and steps inside, shutting the door behind me. He sets his keys in the basket by the door and shrugs his jacket off, hanging it up in the closet by the front door, followed by his shoes coming off and being put into one of the cubby holes by the door as well.

He walks deeper into the house and sees a figure standing at the bottom of the stairs. He reaches over with one hand and flips on the light switch, illuminating the section of the house. Once the light is on, he is able to make out who the figure is. His wife, Stevie Robbins.

"Hey baby," he says smiling.

"Hey," she says back smiling as well as she takes the last few steps down the stairs. She walks straight up to him and her envelopes her in a hug.

After a moment, Stevie pulls away slightly from the hug and looks up at him, "How was the meeting?"

"It was great. They gave us the gig!" He tells her excitedly.

"Really?! That's amazing!" She sighs in amazement, "I can't believe that Gravity 5 is going to play Johnny Depp's party next month! This is so exciting!"

"Yeah it is." He pulls from their embrace and grabs Stevie's hand, leading her into the living room, shutting the light off in the process. He leads her over to the couch sitting down and then he pulls her down next to him. He leans back into the couch and wraps his arms around Stevie's waist, pulling her close to him. Stevie brings her legs up onto the couch, tucking them into the break between the cushion and the arm, and rests her head on his chest.

"So how was Dani tonight?" Zander asks her, gently playing with her hair in his hands.

"She was good. I think she missed you though."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, she's daddy's little girl. And she kept saying _daddy_ almost the whole night."

Zander smiles, "Maybe I'll go up a little bit later and say goodnight."

"If you want to. I mean, she's probably not asleep. Just sitting up there being stubborn like always."

"I wonder where she got that from," Zander mutters under his breath.

Stevie hits Zander's chest in response, "Shut up." Zander chuckles, making Stevie laugh slightly as well.

"I will when you kiss me." He smirks.

"Oh, well then you're probably gonna keep talking." Stevie looks up at Zander to see his mouth open. Stevie laughs and places a hand on his cheek, "I'm just kidding baby. Come here." She uses her hand and pulls his face down to meet hers in a kiss.

Zander pulls away from the kiss and smiles down at Stevie, "I don't have to check on Dani right now. I've missed my wonderful wife all afternoon. For now, let's just cuddle."

Stevie smiles back, "I think that can be arranged." She removes her hand from his face and places it back on his chest, along with her head, and snuggles closer to him listening to the steady beating of his heart against his chest. They both continue to sit in a comfortable silence, just staring at the blazing fire before them, feeling the heat of the fire against their bodies. As they sit there, they let the warmth of the fire overtake them and they slowly drift off to sleep, wrapped up in the loving embrace of each other's arms.

**Hope you liked it! Two more on the way. Just have to write them on the spot! Haha! :)**

**Until next time, **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	23. World's Best Skier

**Hi loves! I'm back. And just to let you know, this is probably the last update for this collection. I really was hoping to update this everyday and in the beginning I was doing really great at that. But, eventually, I ran out of pre-written one-shots and I was busy doing other things that I just didn't have the time. If I don't get another one up tomorrow, this will be the last one. So, enjoy this (most likely) final installment of Zevie for the Holidays. I really hope you enjoyed all of them. :)**

* * *

"Oh my goodness you guys! Guess what?!" All the members of Gravity 5 lift their heads up from what they had been previously engaged in, a very intense game of Twister between Zander and Stevie, to see Kacey Simon walk through the door of the band room, excitement written all across her face.

"What is it?" Kevin asks eagerly, like a puppy dog waiting for a treat.

Kacey walks towards one of the open chairs, and sits down in it, lifting her hands into the air, her cell phone in one hand, and her purse in the other. "My family is going to Aspen next week to go skiing like we do every year, and my parents invited you guys to come with us this year!"

"Seriously?" Nelson asks in awe.

"Seriously," Kacey says back.

"Well, I think that that is a great idea," Zander says, looking at Kacey through Stevie's hair that is hanging in front of his face. He and Stevie are both on the Twister mat, Zander being in a backbend with Stevie above him, their faces very close together.

"So do I," Stevie says, "Then I can own Zander on the slopes." She smirks down at him.

"Oh, you think you can beat me Steves?"

"Oh, I know so Z."

"Will you two love birds stop flirting and please pay attention!" Kacey exclaims at the two teenagers.

They both roll their eyes and look over at her.

"One second," Nelson says looking back down at the spinner. He flicks the black dial and watches it move around in a circle. Then it stops and he looks back up at Zander and Stevie. "Left foot yellow."

"Crap," Zander says. He slowly lifts up his left leg and moves it as best he can towards one of the yellow circles just as Stevie moves her leg as well. As soon as both of their left feet hit the yellow dot, they both fall and hit the ground, groaning.

Stevie pulls herself off of Zander and sits up in front of him, "I win," she says simply, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Zander asks, sitting up, using his arms for support. "We both fell."

"Yes, but you hit the ground first. Ergo, I win. Now let's listen to Kacey."

"Fine," Zander huffs and scoots closer to her snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Stevie smiles at the gesture and leans back against his chest, crossing her legs in front of her. Zander motions towards Kacey with one of his hands, "You may continue."

"Thank you," Kacey says, "Now. Our plane leaves exactly one week from tomorrow and we'll be there for five days. And it's gonna be really cold. So pack well. Oh, and you'll probably want to ask your parents if you can go."

"I think my mommy will say yes," Nelson says first, "As long as there is proper protection on the slopes. She thinks I'm small and will easily get rolled into a human snowball if I fall."

"My mom will probably say yes too," Kevin speaks up.

"Oh!" Nelson speaks up again, "Can Grace come too? She loves the snow."

"Yeah, sure. Just as long as Molly doesn't come too."

"Deal!" Nelson exclaims, then turns around to high five Kevin.

"I think my mom will be cool with it too," Zander says shrugging, "she's always wanted me to travel."

"And as long as Zander's going, I'm going. My mom trusts him like he's my brother."

"Although, I'm not actually her brother. Cause we're dating and that'd be really weird," Zander adds, gripping Stevie tighter around the waist.

Stevie looks up at him, "It really would be weird. But it's okay, because we're not brother and sister."

"You got that right," Zander smiles and leans down, pressing his lips against hers.

"Enough with the smooching!" Kacey shrieks, causing Zander and Stevie to pull apart blushing.

"Sorry," they both whisper.

"So, go and ask your parents. Then text me. And meet at the airport at 6 AM sharp. Plane leaves at 6:30. Don't be late." Kacey explains to them all as she stands from her chair. She moves her purse back onto her shoulder and flounces out of the room.

The rest of the band look at each other and then stand from their spots, Zander extending a hand to help Stevie up.

"Well, we better get going babe. Your parents want you home by 5."

Stevie sighs, "I know," she grabs her backpack off of the floor, swinging it up onto her shoulder. "You two," she motions to Kevin and Nelson, "Clean this up." Then she turns and exits the room, Zander trailing behind her.

* * *

*Aspen*

"Zander look at this cabin!" Stevie exclaims as they walk into the Simon's cabin. "It's amazing!"

"Yeah, it is!" Zander replies, moving to stand next to Stevie and looks around.

Kacey walks up behind the two and puts her hands on their shoulders, "This is my family's cabin, and we always come up here in the winter to go skiing. Don't break anything," She looks over at Kevin and Nelson, "That goes especially for you two. Break anything, you die."

"Got it!" The two boys say at the same time, looking directly at Kacey.

"Now," Kacey's mom says, "Let me show you all to your rooms. Follow me." She motions with her hand and then begins walking towards a staircase at the back of the cabin going upstairs, everyone else trailing along behind her.

They all reach the upstairs landing and Kacey's mom turns and stands in the middle of the landing in front of everyone. "Okay kids. This is where you will all be staying. Kacey, your father and I, and your aunts and uncles will be staying downstairs. Girls on the left, Boys on the right. No sharing rooms, under any circumstances. Now go pick rooms."

The six teens rush forward to pick their rooms, the girls rushing to the left side of the hallway and the boys rushing to the right. Grace grabs the first room, Kacey gets the middle room, and Stevie gets the last one. For the boys, Nelson takes the first room, Kevin takes the middle one, and Zander takes the last one. All six teens enter their rooms and immediately begin unpacking their bags and get settled into their rooms.

Stevie adjusts the gloves on her hands so they are tucked properly into her coat and then looks over at Zander, "So Z, you ready to get your butt whooped on the slopes?" She asks him as they are standing near the top of the steepest slope.

"Well, I don't know about on the slopes, but I am ready to get my butt whooped." He smirks, walking closer to her.

Stevie sticks a hand out, hitting Zander in the chest, "Not so fast Z. Ski first," she looks him up and down with a weird look, "playtime later." She removes her hand from his chest and adjust her ski poles on her arms.

Zander huffs, "Fine. But last one down gives the other a back and foot massage. And remember, I like it rough." Zander whispers the last part in her ear, with a smirk.

"You're on," Stevie says back, as she pulls her goggles down over her eyes and positions herself correctly at the top of the slop.

"Let's do this!" Zander replies as he too pulls his goggles over his eyes and moves so he is standing right next to Stevie.

"Woah!" Kevin yells at seeing Zander and Stevie, "Zander and Stevie are gonna race down the steepest slope here!"

Everyone gathers around the top of the slope, pulling out their cameras and camcorders, while whispering comments to each other and making bets about who they think is going to win.

"Okay," Stevie says, "On the count of three. 1…2…3!" As Stevie says 3, she and Zander both leap off of the top of the slope, launching their bodies into the snow below.

* * *

"A little lower, wait, a little higher, stop! Right there!" Stevie says as she sits on the edge of her bed in her pajamas. Zander sits behind her, his pajamas on as well, gently massaging her back with his hands. "Don't be scared Zander. Really dig in. I'm a big girl, I think I can handle it."

"Okay," Zander replies and pushes on her back harder with his hands. "How's that?"

"Heaven," Stevie tells him, her eyes slowly closing.

"Oh I can show you heaven," Zander whispers in her ear and then places his lips on her neck, kissing it gently.

Stevie opens her eyes and pulls away, "Nope. This is massage time, not play time."

"Come on Steves," Zander whines, "My body hurts everywhere! I think I deserve a little play time."

"Well that sucks that you fell and lost then doesn't it?"

"I didn't just fall and lose Steves. I almost broke every bone in my entire body."

Stevie rolls her eyes, "Stop exaggerating. You did not almost break every bone in your entire body. Now keep massaging, I never said to stop."

Zander sighs and places his hands on Stevie's back once again. He massages her back, making sure to undo every knot in her back, hoping, that when he's done, she'll massage _his_ back.

* * *

**So? Did you all like it? I hope so. I may have one more in me, it all depends. And so, if I don't get back to you tomorrow, Have a Happy New Year and hope you all had a wonderful Zevie month this year! :)**

**Also, don't worry, I'm not done with HTR stories. Especially Zevie. I have a couple stories in the works right now, and I think that you all might like them. **

**Until then, **

**Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
